


Freshman Year (Gallavich fanfic/kinda AU)

by jay_1618



Series: Years of Gallavich [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blunt, Boners, Bully, Drugs, Erections, Hand Jobs, High School, Innocent, Joint, Love, M/M, Piece, Romance, Sexual Tension, Skipping Class, Stealing, Tutoring, Ukrainian, Ukrainian Mickey, Weed, chillum, freshman, high, masturabating, pipe, repressed homosexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_1618/pseuds/jay_1618
Summary: Ian Gallagher sees his crush, Mickey Milkovich, everyday at school. He swears he feels sexual tensions with the dark brunette. But the thing is... Mickey thinks he's straight.Befriending Mandy, Ian gets all the help he can get to get the boy he wants.Mickey Milkovich has been held back for the second time since first grade. Not feeling the motivation to do his work, and now having the random interest in Ian Gallagher, has made the beginning of his second shot at freshman year a bit unsteady. Though, as his relationship with Ian grows, Ian and Mandy try to help Mickey pass the ninth grade.(May be an AU for some things may not match up with the show)





	1. » one • ian «

His lips, I focus on them now. They make me feel... lustful... Like I want to just kiss them, shove my tongue down his throat, and have my fingers tangle into his hair from the back of his head. I bet our lips would be in perfect sync...  
There's one thing though. He would never want me. No one wants me. I'm a nobody. Every day in school, all I do is float through the halls from class to class. Occasionally seeing _him_. Mickey Milkovich.  
Yeah, I've known him from elementary school. He was my bully. Beat the living shit out of me just for looking at him "the wrong way". He has made it his legacy to be in juvie often. He's sure as hell good at it. Every summer he spent in the slammer.  
As the years went by, he found other kids to bully and left me alone finally. Though throughout middle school he occasionally called me a fag in the halls if I were to bump into him by accident (or on purpose.). During the two years I saw him in junior high, I developed a slight crush on him. Yeah, yeah, before you go on teasing me about liking my old bully, I seriously don't know why I have this crush on him. Mickey is... Well... Mickey.  
This year is my freshman year, and what's funny is that Mickey got held back which means he's a freshman too. I still laugh at it, thinking about it. We actually have three periods together; algebra one, gym, and lunch. Currently we're in algebra which is why I'm still staring at his left profile, biting my lip. I honestly don't know what draws my attention to him. Maybe it was how he was the pure definition of south side trash, or maybe it was how he was okay with looking like a mess everyday. The other guys I found cute cared too much about their looks, I wouldn't blame them. But with Mickey, I think it's his mannerisms that are attractive to me. He swears like a sailor and shows people not to fuck with him. His sister Mandy, who's a freshman with us, if anyone did shit to her, he's the one who answers to them. I remember one time when a guy tried to force himself on Mandy, Mickey came at the guy with the beer bottle he had. Gave him three years in juvie originally, but he got out nine months due to overcrowding.  
I sigh as I see his beautiful ice blue eyes... Wait...  
"The fuck you lookin' at, Gallagher?! Turn your ass around or else I swear, we gonna have some fuckin' problems!"  
"Milkovich! Settle down! Gallagher, pay attention!" Mr. McCormick scolded us. The class erupted in laughter at first, but then McCormick shushed them. He then turned to go back to teaching the class about polynomial shit.  
I looked back at Mickey to see that he was glaring at me now, glaring harder when he caught my eyes staring back at him. I swallow carefully before facing forwards, zoning out on the lecture of equations.

After a long day at school I finally get to sit on my couch and relax. Lip was currently tutoring Karen Jackson, total bitch. A whore too. Sucked the whole sophomore class' dicks, a few upperclassmen, and maybe some freshmen. Who knows? But hey, if she's paying Lip generously then that's on him. Hope he knows of the STDs that are most likely present in her body.  
Anyways, Debbie and Carl are still in elementary school, Fiona is most likely with Liam somewhere, and Frank? Fuck should I know?! I scoff at the thought of his possible whereabouts. So all in all, I've got the house to myself. I turn the TV on and currently the Sprout channel is on, Liam's channel. I change it to NBC where one of my favourite TV shows was playing, Community. Right now, all I saw was Jeff. Fuck was he hot... I bit my lip and hit pause for he was looking very hot at the moment... I look down at the bulge in my jeans and sigh, waiting a few seconds just in case someone decided to come home out of nowhere. Nope, still alone. I quickly undo my jeans and pull them down a bit. I sigh in pleasure as I begin to jerk off to the hot guy on my screen. Honestly, he's an ass on the show but he's cool otherwise. I bit my lip harder and concentrated on Jeff. How he stared off to the side. I think he was looking at Abed or someone else. Fuck should I know? As I mastrubate, there is one thing on the back of my mind... Mickey... I take a deep breath and close my eyes, going back to his left profile, how blue his eyes were.... My breaths became heavy and my eyes tightened shut a bit more.  
"Fuck..." I swear under my breath. I then thought about his ice cold glare, and his filthy words that tumbled out of his mouth perfectly... My eyebrows knit together as I had my thumb collect the pre-come to lubricate my hand better. I go back to the gym period and how hot Mickey looked, the sweat beading his forehead as he did a hundred and sixty pound bench press... Though all this thinking made me realise... I'm a creep.... My hand slowed down and my cheeks became red from self-embarrassment. Am I a freak? Am I a freak who stares at the neighbourhood thug who happens to be my classmate and also my crush? My lips pressed together in a grim line as I take my hand out of my pants, wiping the wetness onto my jeans before zipping my pants back up and buttoning them again. I look over and scream when I find that Lip has been standing in the doorway of the living room that connected to the kitchen, amusement read on his face.  
"Who's the girl you're beating your dick to?" He asked, chuckling with an accusing smirk as he came over to sit on the couch with me.   
I hesitated. I haven't come out yet and I don't plan on doing so... Who should it be... I look back at Lip who raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer,  
"Um... Kailey... Kailey Anderson..." Kailey was one of the popular girls in my grade who was supposedly hot as fuck. I don't see it. But Lip apparently does for he laughs,  
"Fuck, that's a good choice man. Didn't know you were into her.."  
I chuckle nervously, "Yeah.. I am...."  
He bit his lip and looked at the TV that now had the sleeping screen on with the icon bouncing around,  
"If she was in my grade, I'd happily bang. I say go for it, heard she likes gingers." He smiled and stood now, ruffling my hair, "Imma head in the shower, start dinner or something?"  
I look up at him and nod, "Yeah, sure thing..."  
He went upstairs leaving me to do my new assignment. I sigh and turn the TV off, not really wanting to watch Community anymore. I'm just glad I pulled that off, cause if my brother found out I was jerking off to the thought of Mickey Milkovich, I don't know what I'll do...


	2. » chapter two | mickey «

Ian fucking Gallagher was always staring at me... Like, the fuck?! Do I have something on my fuckin' face?! You gay or something?! I clench my jaw every time I feel his lil beady eyes on me. Fuckin' hate it. Makes me feel so uncomfortable.   
"Mickey!" I hear my dad yell.   
"What?!" I call out from my room.   
Shit. I think I forgot to go get his six pack from that crappy convenience store Kash and Grab... I go to the kitchen where he's seen bent over in front of the fridge. Yep. I forgot his beer.   
"The fuck is my beer, son?!" He turned to me. I bite my lip and sigh,  
"Sorry, I'll go get it.."  
He stared at me in disappointment and went over to the counter to get a cloth bag, tossing it over to me,  
"While you're at it, bring in your income to the family, yeah?"  
I shake my head in annoyance and go over to one of the dressers in the living room, pulling out a glock. I leave the house and make my way to the store, my thoughts running wild like they usually do.  
If Ian Gallagher looks at me ever again, I'll kill him..  
Nah..   
Not worth going to juvie for...  
But I will have a talk with him.. Tell him to stop staring at me like I'm a piece of meat... He can have my ass in juvie for all I care...   
Wait.. What?... No.. Never mind... If he doesn't get it, I'll knock him out. There. Easy.   
Now... That one girl Susanne.. Fuck. She had an old ladies name... But she was hot...   
Wait. Is this mother fucker looking at me?!   
Yeah... That's right, look away you asswipe....  
Fuck.. Nosy ass people...  
I walk in silence for a moment, the comment of that punk ass bitch ringing in my head. I scoff to myself and my thoughts.   
A person walked past me, bumping into me. Didn't even apologise, too busy on his god damn phone...  
Fuck off bozo....  
Stupid ass people I swear...   
Some people be smug, thinking they're the shit...  
Well guess what, princess.. You ain't anything but a piece of shit....  
I laugh at that last thought and look over to find a lil kid looking at me across the street. He was riding a tricycle. Spoiled brat...  
"Aye! The fuck you lookin' at? Huh?!" I shout at him, he still stared at me. He now rode his bike faster, no longer in my sight line. I was finally alone now, walking. If there were anyone else out here while I walked, I probably wasn't paying attention anymore. I'm done with this bullshit world. Gets me pissed the fuck off.   
Just like how Ian pissed me off.... I know that bitch was staring at me during gym today...  
I should've decked him right there... I already have detention for a week.. Why not add another?  
I shake my thoughts away as I make my way up to the store. I place my hand on my gun and pull it out as I walk in. I aim it at the owner, Kash. He was a coward so he wasn't gonna do shit to stop me.   
He looked at me in slight panic and I look over at the person he was talking to, Ian.... I sneer,  
"Get out your money and put it in this bag," I toss the sack over to him and he quickly began to open the cash register. I looked back at Ian who was getting his phone out, my glock is now pointing at him, "Call the fuckin' cops and I'll shoot ya..." He put his phone back.   
As Kash was stuffing my bag with the money he had, I grabbed an empty box and put some items in like beef jerky, pringles, dip, snickers bars, etc. I then go over to the liquor section and get my dad's six pack. Going back to the counter to get my money, I saw the fear in the man's eyes. But Ian looked at me in bewilderment... I snatch the bag and place it in the box, my other hand holding the handle of the six pack and the gun still.   
"You're gonna get caught one day..."   
I stop at the door, so the redhead freak finally decides to dare speak to me... I turn to face him,  
"The fuck you say to me?"  
He gulped, his eyes wide still. He stayed silent.   
"Yeah.. That's what I thought..." I back up towards the door again and push it open with my back, "Cya in algebra, smartass..." With that I left the crappy store and head back home.

"What took you long, huh? You didn't fucking pay for that shit did you?"  
I raised my eyebrows and scoffed, "Fuck no! When have I ever payed that bitch, dad?" I hand him a beer and get one for myself. We opened them at the same time and took a swig.   
"Just making sure you're still my son." He chuckled and took another swig. He leaned forward on the couch and propped himself up by putting his elbows on his knees, "How much money did you get?"  
My eyes averted towards the bag and I reached over to the coffee table to grab it. I looked inside,  
"Looks like he hasn't been getting much business... Maybe like a hundred or two..."  
He turned the TV on, "Count it."  
I sigh and set my beer down on the table to begin counting the money, setting it aside when it hit twenty.   
"Two hundred and fifty-four."  
"That's barely shit... Should've made him empty his wallet. Put it in the emergency stash..." He pointed at the old coffee ground jar that sat on a side table.   
"I don't get any of it?"  
"Fuck no, you got yourself some snacks right? Isn't that enough for your cut?"  
I bite my lips and an irritated sigh came from my nose.   
"And plus, you're drinking one of my beers! Now go on and put the damn money in the stash, for fucks sake Mikhalio..." When my dad used my actual name and not Mickey, you wouldn't want to fuck with him.   
I stood with the money and went to the jar to put it in there.   
"I better count two hundred fifty-four more dollars when I check that thing later on." He may not seem like it, but that man is good at keeping track of money.   
I roll my eyes and grab my box along with my beer, "I didn't take any, fuck..." I went to my room and closed the door behind me. I now sit on my bed with my stolen food and finish the rest of my beer, crushing the empty can and tossing it onto the floor. I wipe my mouth and look through my box to remind myself what I got. Beef jerky, pringles, dip, six snickers bars, a bag of ruffles sour cream and cheese chips, and two cans of red bull. Alright, I guess I don't have to worry about using the money I get from terrorising the kids at school for lunch tomorrow. Maybe save that for a new gun... Or a new magazine. Lost my extra during a robbery I had with my brothers. Wasn't my fault though, I dropped it when my dip shit brother Iggy shot someone on accident. Had a round of bullets in it too... Fuck. Oh well, that was two weeks ago anyways...   
I stuff some pringles in my mouth as I laid back against the wall. I soon remember how Ian chose to be smart with me... Oh, I'll show him when to be smart. Smart to stay the fuck out of my way and not stare at me tomorrow at school...


	3. » three • ian «

Witnessing a robbery from Mickey Milkovich was surprisingly hot. Though my morals stayed a bit, causing me to make that comment... Shit. I hope he doesn't hate me now... Well, hate me more than he already does.

The next day I'm sitting in my usual seat that's two seats to the left and one back from Mickey's. It's fourth period algebra and I'll be having lunch with him sixth, then gym eighth... I'm gonna try real hard not to look at Mickey today. I really don't want to have him bully me again.  
"Hey, asswipe. Gonna be smart with me today?"  
Fucking hell.  
I stay silent and don't look up at the guy who stands in front of my desk. I try not to bite my lip for his crotch was at my eye level. Sure it wasn't much but I don't know. Every time I look in that area on any guy I found attractive, my stomach did flips. I may sound perverted but I think everyone else does that. It's human. Especially when the fucking thing is right in front of you. I felt my cheeks heat up and looked down at my homework sheet I had out, crossing my legs even though no one would be able to see my slight erection unless they looked under the desk.  
"That's right, stay quiet. Better not catch you lookin' at me today, Gallagher... Not even from a glance around the room."  
"Mickey, go find your seat." Mr. McCormick ordered as he finished getting today's lesson ready.  
I accidentally look up at Mickey and he acts like he's about to punch me, causing me to flinch.  
"Mickey, now!"  
Mickey scoffs in amusement to my reaction and goes over to his seat. I sigh and look at the board now, seeing the daily warm up.  
**_4x^2 - 12x + 5_**  
Alright, so I just multiply four and five...  
Twenty..  
I look up at the equation again to see what _b_ equals.  
Negative twelve.  
What factors of twenty equal negative twelve when I add them?  
Negative two and negative ten?  
I pull my calculator out and punch in the numbers to see if they multiplied to twenty. And they do. Okay.  
Now do these numbers add to negative twelve....  
"Hey, give me the answer and I won't bother ya tomorrow.." I hear Mickey say to a guy who sat next to him.  
"Yeah, hold on. Let me finish up..."  
I peer over his shoulder to see that he was in the same part of he problem as me. But he had it wrong... He made it a positive two and not a negative. I bite my lip and no matter how hard I tried not to, my eyes flicker over towards Mickey who was staring at me... I quickly looked back down at my notebook where my warm up was halfway done. I hope he didn't catch me...  
Okay, okay.. Focus.  
The numbers did add up to negative twelve. So now I put,  
**_4x^2 - 10x - 2x + 5_**  
I begin to space out as I solve the problem.  
**_2x(2x - 5) - 1(2x - 5)_**  
**_(2x - 1) (2x - 5)_**  
There. They're factored and I'm done.  
"I think this is right. I got two x minus five and two x plus one." The kid soon said.  
I scoff, "That's wrong." I look up at the kid. I think his name was Adam. He furrowed his eyebrows at me,  
"What? How?"  
"Who asked you, carrot top?"  
I roll my eyes and move up one desk so I could sit next to Adam as I explain to him,  
"You put plus two instead of minus."  
He looked back at his work, his eyebrows still knitted together.  
"Oh... You're right."  
He began to correct his mistake.  
Even though I know I shouldn't, I look over at Mickey who raises an eyebrow and looks at his empty sheet of paper.  
"What's the answer then, Gallagher?"  
Did he really ask me for an answer? I lick my bottom lip and look down at my work,  
"It's two x minus one and two x minus five."  
I look back up at Mickey to see him scribbling my answer down.  
"Alright, alright. This don't mean we're good though..."  
I study his left profile for a moment, a tiny smirk tugging on the right corner of my lips. He slowly looked up at me and that was my cue to look away as fast as possible and get back to my seat. Strangely I felt his eyes follow me. I didn't dare look over at him though. I just sat and smiled to myself.

The end of the period came close for we were beginning to pack up our belongings.  
"Remember, we have a partner quiz tomorrow! You'll be assigned to someone completely random." The teacher announced before the bell rang. I walk out of the classroom and stare ahead of me as I walk down the halls to my fifth period. It was hard not to spot Mickey slamming a poor defenceless kid into one of the lockers, demanding them for their money. My breathing stops for a moment as I think about how it'd be like having him slam me against a wall or something... But in a se-  
My cheeks turn red and I look down. What am I thinking?! No! I don't want to think about Mickey like that.. That's just weird. Right? I keep my head down as I turn into my next class, biology.

The past three periods were uneventful and boring. I'm currently going into my last period, gym. We're playing basketball today. I honestly don't really understand it but oh well, I usually just shoot and score. I'm only good at shooting because of my height according to the other guys who have played with me.  
I walk into the locker room and head towards my locker. I gotta focus on the floor so I won't get turned on by the spring athletes who weren't in season yet. I'm talking about the soccer players and track stars. When they are in season they're in the athletic locker room.  
I hear Mickey and his friends nearby. His locker was around the corner in one of the banks. Mine is against the wall. I look up to take my shirt off, seeing Brody Samson peel his off. Brody is a soccer player and god damn, his abs don't quit. I quickly take mine off and turn to grab my gym shirt. I soon finish changing and leave the locker room to get to the main gym where we did attendance line ups.  
I was last in the second attendance row, to the right of me was Mickey's spot since he was in the third row. I sigh at my knowledge of Mickey and look over at the entrance to see him walk in with his group of Ukrainian and Russian thugs. Sometimes I hear them speak whatever language they use. I bet it's about drugs and shit.  
"Alright! Class, line up!" Our gym teacher Mrs. Robins instructs.  
I feel Mickey's eyes on me as he walks down to his spot.  
I usually space out during attendance, filtering out the other last names until mine is called.  
"Gallagher!"  
"Here!"  
And until Mickey's is called. I know, I'm weird. It's gonna happen in five, four, three, two, one...  
"Milkovich!"  
"Here, bitch!"  
I hear the sounds of laughter and look over at her to see that she rolls her eyes as she continued down the lines.  
"Everyone gather around and I'll announce which teams are playing against each other!"  
I join the class in the semi-circle, looking over at where Mickey sat, on the other side with his friends.  
"Fred's team is going against Allie's, Brody's team against Samuel's, Mickey's against Michael's,"  
I gulp for I was on Michael's team.  
"Frida's against Penelope's, and Jack's going against Avery's. Go to a court and start playing, there should be a ball at each one."  
My group and I go to the court that Mickey and his group were at. I stared at the wooden floor, trying to not look at Mickey.  
"Ian, help us start!" Michael calls out to me. I look up and go over to the centre of our court where Mickey's teammate, Ryker, was standing. We were the tallest of our teams. Michael tossed the ball in the air and I jumped up, hitting it towards my team. My teammate, Andrew, catches it and begins to dribble down the court. Mickey steals the ball and I run up to steal it back, accidentally shoving him away. I tend to get very competitive when we play sports during gym.  
I shoot a three pointer and my team cheers my name. I smirk and watch as Johnny rebounds the ball, passing it to Michael who does a layup.  
One of Mickey's players gets the ball and runs down to the other side of the court with it. I run to help defence, not noticing that Mickey was behind me for I nearly ran into him. I moved him out of the way subconsciously so we wouldn't collide into each other and so I could make it to the end of the court.  
I'm currently bringing the ball back to the court, looking for people who are open. In the corner of my eye I see Mickey coming at me. I then see that Harry was open. Mickey was getting closer and I quickly stretch away from him to toss the ball at Harry who catches it. I lost my balance and fall over, Mickey tripping over me last second and we were both on the floor. My face heats up as I felt Mickey's weight on my back.  
"Fuck, clumsy ass..." Mickey said before trying to get up, his hand on mine as he did so. He gripped the back of my hand slightly for more support to get up. He was now running to steal the ball from Michael and all I could do was stare at him as I lay on the floor still. That moment tied my stomach into knots. His hand touched mine... And gripped it!  
I bite my lip to restrain a dumb smile and get up.  
"Hey, you okay?" Andrew asked me.  
I chuckle, "Yeah, I'm good..."

The gym period ended with my team winning thirty-six to thirty-two. I now wait in the locker room because I'm self conscious at times. Plus, the sheen I see on glistening abs... It's too much. Most guys here work hard to get abs. I watch as the last person left. The whole room was silent. I sigh in relief and put my homework away, beginning to get dressed. I take my normal clothes out and pull my gym shirt and shorts off, stuffing it into my locker. I put my eight ball shirt on and grab my jeans from the bench.  
Suddenly, a pair of tattooed hands with FUCK U-UP on the knuckles clenched my shirt and slammed me into the lockers, closing my locker door with my back. It hurt like a bitch.  
"Ow!-"  
Those same hands slammed me again and my eyes met familiar ice blue ones...  
"We have a fuckin' problem or somethin', ginger?!"  
My eyes were wide in fear but also astonishment... I guess I kind of got what I wished for.  
"N-No! What do you mean?"  
Mickey glared hard into my eyes, tightening his grasp on my poor wrinkled shirt. This was actually turning me on...  
"Don't play dumb with me, Gallagher! I saw how you got all rough on me! Seems like you wanna pick a fight, huh?!"  
I gulp and shake my head, "No! I'm sorry! I tend to get competit-"  
He pulled me up a bit against the locker. God damn was he strong...  
"Look here... From here on out, you better think twice about shovin' me again, got it?!"  
His body became so close to mine that... Wait a second... It's not at all surprising that I'd get a boner but... Mickey has one too?! I look down and my stomach had a million butterflies within. Mickey was wearing sweatpants today which meant his boner is for sure visible...  
"The fuck you lookin' at, huh?! Look me in the eye and answer me!"  
I look back at him, my eyes wide and my face feeling like it's on fire. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked down, soon loosening his grip on me. His eyes grew wide with confusion and he let go, quickly grabbing his backpack and left the locker room as soon as possible. Leaving me with a sore erection while my head was spinning in confusion. Did Mickey Milkovich get hard because of me?! Is he gay?!


	4. » four | mickey «

I swear to god I'm not gay! I don't know what the fuck Gallagher did to me back there, but I for sure am not gay! There's no way in fucking hell that I am! He had the boner first! Ugh! What the fuck am I saying?!  
I'm pacing back and forth in my room, I just can't believe that this happened to me... I sit on my bed now. Am I really gay?  
...  
No! No I'm not! My dad will kill me! Tell me, _"I didn't raise a fag!"_  
I sigh and cover my face with my hands, wiping them down across my cheeks. I'm just gonna pretend that shit never happened...  
But his-  
No. Don't fuckin' go there, Mickey...  
Uh-uh. You're straight. You're fuckin' straight.  
Maybe I should go bang someone... Maybe Angie. Fuck, I don't know.  
I hear a knock on my door,  
"What?!"  
Mandy comes in, cautious of the fact that I'm in a bad mood.  
"Hey, I was gonna ask if you wanted some pizza or something. Maybe go to the store, get a pepperoni sausage?"  
Sausage is the last thing I want on my-  
"Yeah, sure. Let's go get a fuckin' pizza. Fuck it. Got nothing better to do." I scoff and get up from my bed.  
We left the house and we're now walking to the closest Walgreens.  
She looks over at me, "Гей, ти в порядку?" ("Hey, are you okay?")  
When Mandy and I spoke Ukrainian to each other, it was because one of us was concerned about one another and wanted to let the other know that we were there for them if they needed to talk.  
"ні, я не хочу говорити про це." ("No, I don't want to talk about it.")  
She nudged me, "давай, скажи..." ("Come on, tell me...")  
I hesitate and look over at her, seeing that she stared back, waiting for me to spill. I sigh, she's giving me the look.  
"Ебать, Менді... Добре. Цей провал лайно в школі..." (Fuck, Mandy... Fine. This dip shit at school...")  
She chuckled, "Що він зробив?" ("What did he do?")  
"намагався викликати деякі проблеми..." ("Tried to cause some problems...")  
She stopped walking and had me stop as well to face her, "Добре, хто цей хлопець, і чому він вас турбує?" ("Alright, who is this guy and why is he bothering you?")  
I bite my lip and look away, "Ian Gallagher..."  
"Damn, he's hot!"  
I roll my eyes and clench my jaw, gritting my teeth. Why though? The corners of my mouth press down into a scowl and I begin to feel a weird churning feeling in my stomach... Fuck. My mood worsened..  
"You beat him up or something?"  
I snap back to reality and look over at Mandy as we walk up to the doors of Walgreens,  
"I wish..."  
We walk over to the food section of the store, walking down the refrigerated aisle that had a small selection of cold foods and drinks.  
"Awe, come on!" Mandy whined.  
"What?"  
"They don't have the fuckin' pepperoni and sausage!"  
I sigh and look at the choices that were here. Pepperoni, cheese, meat lovers', and supreme. But no fucking pepperoni and sausage? I scoff,  
"Meat lovers' then?"  
She chewed the inside of her cheek and went up to the door to open it, getting out a digiorno's meat lovers' pizza,  
"I suppose..."

The next day was the last day I had to see Ian Gallagher's face this week, have the whole weekend to forget about that gay shit that happened between us and move on. And I swear, if he gives me a smug ass look, I'll deck him...  
I'm sitting at my desk in algebra, not giving any fucks as to what's going on around me. I seriously don't know what we're doing today, just like any other day. Shit, if you actually think that I, Mickey Milkovich, pay attention in school, you got another thing comin'... So yeah, I'm just trying not to think about Ian and how big his di-  
Nope. Don't you dare fuckin' think it, bitch. You're not gay!  
"Ian and Mickey,"  
The fuck?!  
I look up at my dumbass teacher to find that he was handing a paper to Ian...  
Oh fuck, today's a partner quiz isn't it?  
I look over at Ian who's looking over at me expectantly. What? He thinks that I'm gonna move to sit next to his ass? Fuck no... That bitch better come to me. I ain't movin'...  
"Mickey, can you please go sit next to Ian to take the quiz?" Mr. Fuckface tells me.  
I glare at him and cross my arms.  
"I'll move, sir..." I soon hear Ian's goody two shoes voice say. I look back at him to see that he was packing his bag, leaving a pencil and calculator out, before coming up to where I sat.  
"Move the desk to get closer to me, I'll knock your teeth out..."  
Ian just smiles at me like a dumb fuck and sits down in the desk next to me, leaving it at the distance it's already at. He handed me the paper with the mess of equations that I didn't understand. I glance over at our teacher to see that he was at his desk on the other side of the room.  
"Hey, to be fuckin' honest with you,"  
Ian looks up at me, his eyes wide and bugged out. Why the fuck is he looking at me like that? Anyways,  
"I don't know shit about this quiz..." I scoff.  
His facial expression deflates to looking disappointed. What did he think I was going to say?  
"It's fine... Just copy down what I write."  
I nod and stare at his paper, waiting for him to start writing. Though, my eyes drift down towards his... No. What the fuck are you doing Mickey?! I fuckin' looked at his crotch... What's wrong with me?! I try to shake my thoughts as I begin to copy what Ian was writing. But in the back of my mind, as much as I tried not to, the feeling of...  
My pencil snapped in my hand and Ian jumps slightly for the snapping sound was loud.  
"Shit..." I swear under my breath as I dropped the broken pencil that was in my right hand. I turn to Ian who was biting his lip, "You have a pencil I can borrow?"  
"Uh... Yeah, sure..." He uncrossed his legs to... Does he have a fuckin' boner?!  
"Here."  
My eyes go up to his hand which held a pencil. I then look up at him to find that he was giving me a funny look,  
"What?" I ask, grabbing the pencil.  
He wore a small smirk and slowly spread his legs out a bit, leaning back in his chair.  
I raise my eyebrows and bite my lip... But why? Why am I looking in the first place?! I begin to have a weird feeling in my crotch that better not be an erection. Cause I swear... _I'm not fucking gay._  
I soon hear the sound of Ian dropping his pencil. I look down and watched as he reached down to grab it. As he came back up, his smirk grew and he was biting his lip. My breathing quickens slightly for he's starting to freak me the fuck out. I then watch as his eyes bounce from mine to... My crotch?! My eyebrows knit together as I sit up in my seat,  
"The fuck was that look for?!" I accidentally say it too loud, causing some of our classmates to look over at us.  
Ian's face becomes red and he's no longer giving me the bedroom eyes shit. He clears his throat,  
"Uh... Nothing... I was just.. It's nothing..." He crossed his legs again and went back to working on the quiz.


	5. » five • ian «

I walk into algebra and sit in my usual spot, one back and two to the left of Mickey. Was I thinking about yesterday? Yeah! It's been on my mind since the moment his erection brushed up against mine.  
"Good morning, class! Ready for your quiz?"  
The class groaned and I looked over at Mickey to find that he was spaced out. I chuckle to myself and look back up at the teacher as he began to call out names.  
"I'll begin naming the groups of partners who will pair up for the test. Send one partner to get the quiz for the both of you. Amanda and John, Robert and Kyle, Paulina and Rose, Kristy and Gale,"  
I grew nervous for neither Mickey or I had been called...  
"Ian and Mickey,"  
Shit...  
I gulp and get up to get the two sheets from Mr. McCormick. I then go back to my seat, sweating like crazy as I wait for Mickey to respond or something. He was looking back at me now, his eyebrow raised.  
"Mickey, can you please go sit next to Ian to take the quiz?" I hear the teacher say.  
Mickey is glaring at him with his arms crossed.  
I clear my throat, "I'll move, sir..."  
I packed my bag, leaving a pencil and calculator out, before coming up to where Mickey sat.  
"Move the desk to get closer to me, I'll knock your teeth out..." He threatens.  
I just smiled simply and sat down in the desk next to him, leaving it at the distance it's already at. I gave him the test before looking down at my copy, seeing what problems there were on here.  
"Hey, to be fuckin' honest with you,"  
I look up instantly, looking into Mickey's eyes. Is he gonna admit something? Is he gonna tell me that he's secretly gay? That's fine if he's gonna be closeted to the rest of the world...  
He gave me a weird look,  
"I don't know shit about this quiz..."  
My face fell for I was slightly disappointed. Should I really have expected him to say that?  
"It's fine... Just copy down what I write."  
He nods and watches as I begin to solve the problem.  
Ok.  
_**x^2 - 11x + 30**_  
I stick my tongue out as I concentrate on the problem more...  
So multiples of thirty are one and thirty, two and fifteen, three and ten... None of these would add up to negative eleve- Wait. Negative five and negative six!  
I'm about to write that down when suddenly, a loud snapping sound is made. I jump slightly, looking over at Mickey to see that he broke his pencil. With one hand... God damn I found that hot...  
"Shit..." He swore under his breath and dropped the broken pencil. His swearing turned me on even more... I bite my lip and cross my legs.  
He turns to me, "You have a pencil I can borrow?"  
"Uh... Yeah, sure..." I uncross my legs so I could bend down to get my pencil bag, hoping he wouldn't notice the fact that I had an aching erection growing. I soon came back up with a pencil for him to use,  
"Here."  
Wait... What was he looking at? I saw that his eyes quickly darted up to the pencil then to my eyes. I give him a weird look, was he staring at my crotch?  
"What?" He asked, grabbing the pencil.  
I smirk slightly. I'm going to test him... I slowly spread my legs, my right leg relaxing and my left leg still bent, leaning back in my seat. As I do this I notice that he raised an eyebrow, biting his lip... He has to be gay. My eyes flicker towards his crotch, and I notice a small bulge. I licked my lips.  
No...  
He couldn't have a boner... Can he?  
I decide to "drop" my pencil so I could get a better look. I lean down to get my pencil, looking at the bulge that confirmed my suspicions. I was close enough to Mickey to where I could smell the saltiness of his sweat with a hint of cheap cologne... I actually kind of liked it...  
My smirk grew as I came back up, I bit my lip. I hear Mickey's breathing quicken and look up to see his blue eyes staring back at me. My eyes flickered towards his crotch, but he soon sat up,  
"The fuck was that look for?!" He said aloud.  
I felt the class' eyes look at us and I was blushing crazy. I clear my throat,  
"Uh... Nothing... I was just.. It's nothing..." I crossed my legs again and went back to working on the quiz.

The rest of the quiz felt awkward as fuck. I uncrossed my legs eventually cause I was more embarrassed than turned on after that point.  
I set my pencil down and waited for Mickey to finish copying my work down. When he was done, he handed me his paper to turn in. Our hands touched slightly before I pulled mine away to go up to Mr. McCormick.   
"Here you go, sir.."  
He looked up from the papers he was currently grading,  
"You two finished your quiz?"  
I nodded and the bell rang. I set the papers down on his desk and tried to get back to my desk so I could pack up.  
Mickey flicked the pencil at me,  
"Thanks for letting me borrow and copy, pervert."  
I flinch as the pencil hit my chest and fell to the ground. I watch as Mickey sniggers and leaves the classroom. A sigh escapes from my nose and I sling my backpack over my right shoulder, hurrying out to get to my next class, biology.  
I sit at my stool and last period played in the back of my head. I'm still confused honestly. He had a boner! I saw with my own eyes!  
"Hey, you're Ian Gallagher, right?"  
I look up to find Mandy Milkovich on the other side of the table, leaning against it to try to show off her cleavage. Funny thing is, whatever she's trying to ask me, whether it's to make a quickie with her in the girls bathroom or something, it ain't gonna happen.  
I nod, "Yeah, why?"  
She leans in closer. God, I hope this isn't what I th-  
"I've heard you have a problem with my brother, Mickey.."  
I furrow my eyebrows and open my mouth to reply, but she cut me off,  
"If I were you, I wouldn't mess with him..."  
"What do you mean? I wasn't trying to mess with him."  
She scoffed, "He seemed off yesterday, told me it was about you."  
I bite my lip. Did he tell her? Does she know?  
"What happened yesterday? Why was he upset when he came home?"  
The thing about Mandy Milkovich was if she wanted something, whether it was an answer or something in her favour, she knew how to get it. No matter how hard the person tried, she always got them to crack.  
"Come on, you can tell me. Mickey was vague about it."  
She made me want to tell her. Tell her how gay her brother is. It's not my right to though.. Isn't it? But it seems like it would be nice to let someone in on a secret right?  
"Please, Ian?" She whined.  
I sigh, "Fine... Don't tell anyone though."  
She smiled and pulled a stool over to sit on, "I wouldn't tell a soul."  
I bite my lip and look around, just in case someone was listening in, but everyone was minding their own business at the moment. I lean in against the counter, and Mandy does the same,  
"I think your brother is gay..."  
Her mouth hung open as she stared at me in disbelief, "No fucking way! How?!"  
I look around, "Fuck, Mandy, lower your voice..." I sighed before leaning in closer, "Can you keep another secret?"  
She nodded eagerly.  
My eyes looked back and forth between her own, deciding whether or not I should come out and say it...  
"I'm gay.." I breathed out.  
Mandy appeared to be shocked as she sat back down in her seat, "Y-You're _gay_?!" She whisper shouted.  
My face heats up for I was afraid that someone could have over heard, "Keep your voice down!" I reminded her once more.  
She giggled and leaned in again, "Sorry! It's just... How?! You're so... Hot...."  
I look at her dully, "Just because I'm hot, doesn't mean I'm straight. Gay guys are hot too, okay?"  
She chewed the inside of her cheek, "So how is Mickey gay?" I open my mouth to respond.  
"Ian, Mandy? Are you two working together for the lab?"  
Our teacher, Mrs. Olsen, was standing at our station with the packet that had the details for this lab we were doing.  
"Uh, yeah. Yeah, we're working together."  
She raised her eyebrows and gave us two packets before moving on to the next group of partners.  
After she left, Mandy looked back at me, waiting for me to answer. I take a deep breath and lean in again,  
"Yesterday after gym, he slammed me against the lockers and when he got closer, he had an erection..."  
Her eyes widened and she began to laugh, "Wh-What happened next?"  
My cheeks turned red, "He was confused about it and ran off."  
She laughed again, "Oh my god! I thought he was only gay in the slammer!"  
The redness turned bright and spread even more as my eyes grew wide, "Wait what?!"  
"Yeah! He made people his bitch!"  
I laugh out of shock and sat up in my seat with my hands on the surface of the counter, "Holy shit... I never knew that..."  
Mandy finally collected herself from her laughter and sighed, "Yeah..." She bit her lip and fiddled with her paper, "Anything else happen to prove further more that he's gay?"  
I bit my lips and drum my fingers as I lean back before leaning forward against the table, "Yeah, a weird thing happened in algebra."  
She raised an eyebrow, "What happened in algebra? Did you two get assigned as partners for the quiz? Cause my teacher did that too."  
I nodded, "Yeah. While we- Well, while _I_ was taking the test,"  
She snorted, "Yeah, sorry you had to get my half-wit brother as a partner."  
I chuckled before continuing, "Yeah... But yeah, while I was taking the test, he broke his pencil for some reason and it kind of turned me on..."  
"Uh-huh..."  
"Especially how he swore under his breath..." I bit my lip thinking about how he swore, "Anyways, he asked me for a pencil so I went to get a pencil. The thing is, I had a boner."  
She raised her eyebrows in amusement.  
"Yeah. So I go to hand him the pencil and what is he staring at? My crotch."  
She was covering her mouth to hold in her laughter, but now she was laughing out loud,  
"Holy fuck... Was he biting his lip and shit?!"  
I chuckle and nod slowly.  
"Oh. My. God!!! He's fucking _gay_!" She bursted out laughing again. I laugh with her,  
"He was staring too!"  
"At your boner?!"  
"Yeah! He had one too!"  
Her eyes were so wide, they looked like they were gonna pop out of her head.  
"Oh my fucking god!"  
We began to calm down again and I'll admit, Mandy Milkovich is actually a cool person to talk to. It felt nice sharing this secret about Mickey with her.  
"Alright, alright. This may be a dumb ass question but, do you like him?" She asked, her voice lowered again.  
I scoff, "What do you think?"  
She looked up in thought, "I'm guessing... You want to fuck him."  
My mouth hung open, for I couldn't believe she said that. I didn't know how to respond.  
She gasped and mouthed, _"You want to fuck him?!"_  
My face was red again, "I-I don't know!"  
She cackled now, covering her mouth even though it didn't do anything.  
"You... You want to fuck my brother!" She said as quietly as possible.  
"Please don't tell him!" I beg.  
"I won't, I won't. Your secret is safe with me."  
I sigh and roll my eyes, "Alright. Let's start this lab..."


	6. » six | mickey «

For the rest of the day, I tried my best to forget what happened in algebra today. But the thing is, I keep fuckin' thinking about it! I swear, Ian Gallagher is making me gay or something. I'm not saying I am though.  
Fuck.  
I don't even know anymore.  
Just now in gym while we were playing basketball, he kept staring at me. I kept staring back. I felt... Drawn to him... It's fucking confusing.  
I'm currently in the locker room just trying to get dressed and get the fuck outta here as quick as possible. I need to go home, drink a beer, and get some fuckin' rest.  
As I leave, I felt Ian's eyes follow me. I bit my lip and walked faster, out the locker room door, and to the closest exit to the school.  
I waited outside for Mandy because this guy's been following her around or some shit. He better not be today, he don't know who the fuck he's messing with, and if he does then he's a dumbass.  
"Hey! I'm ready to go!" I soon hear Mandy say. I turn to face her,  
"Who's this guy again?" I ask as we start walking home.  
She rolled her eyes at the mention of this guy, "Ethan Kendrick. That wannabe frat boy."  
"That fuckin' dude?!" I scoff, "Well you won't have to worry about him no longer."  
She giggled and looked over at me, "What you gonna do to him?"  
"I'm gonna break all fifteen of his knuckles and stomp him to a curb."  
"Ooo, can I do the curb stomping?"  
I think about it.  
"Why the fuck not? Shows them wank asses not to mess with Milkoviches for sure, huh?"  
We laugh as we cross the street, entering a neighbourhood.  
We walked in silence for a while after that until Mandy was the first to speak,  
"У мене питання." ("I got a question.") I furrow my eyebrows for she spoke in ukrainian. Maybe it was something personal...  
"Так?" ("Yeah?") I look over at her to find that she was smirking.  
"Що сталося між вами і Аян в алгебрі сьогодні?" ("What happened between you and Ian in algebra today?")  
My eyes widen, "Як ебать ви знаєте, що?!" ("How the fuck do you know that?!")  
She laughed, "Аян розповів мені про це." ("Ian told me about it.") Her smirk grew deeper, "Він також розповів мені про те, що трапилося вчора..." ("He also told me about what happened yesterday...")  
I stop walking and she does as well, still laughing as she turns to face me.  
"Що ебать, Менді?!" ("What the fuck, Mandy?!")  
"Гей, розслабся, ваш секрет в безпеці зі мною." ("Hey, relax, your secret is safe with me.")  
"Але я не гей!" ("But I'm not gay!")  
She looked at me dully, "Ви отримали ерекцію від Аян двічі, Міккі. Я думаю ти є." ("You got an erection from Ian twice, Mickey. I think you are.")  
I sigh and start walking again, "Що сука збирається померти..." ("That bitch is going to die...")  
I hear Mandy trying to catch up with me.  
"Міккі, почекай!" ("Mickey, wait!") She was walking by my side now,  
"Ти впевнений, що ти не гей?" ("You sure you're not gay?")  
I shake my head, facing forward still, "Я не гей. Папа мене вб'є..." ("I'm not gay. Dad will kill me...")  
"Ви не повинні сказати йому!" ("You don't have to tell him!")  
"...Чи можемо ми перестати говорити про це, будь ласка? Тому що, якщо тато дізнається, я буду мертвий." ("...Can we drop this, please? Cause if dad finds out, I'm dead.")  
She stopped walking, "Зачекайте, так що ви насправді гей?!" ("Wait, so you're really gay?!")  
We were at the house now, and I stop with my hand on the gate, my back facing her. Was I?  
...  
I turn to face her as I open the gate, "Немає! Я не гей, Менді! Я сказав, перестати говорити про це!" ("No! I'm not gay, Mandy! I said stop talking about it!")  
I go up the stairs to the front door and enter the house, tossing my backpack onto the couch. I then head straight to my room and close the door behind me. Maybe I should take care of this Ian Gallagher problem... But how?  
Do I go terrorise the shit out of him in school on monday? Or should I go over to his house right now? I think I know where that bastard lives. It's nearby. I at least know that... I'm pacing in my room as I plot this. I hear a knock on my door. It's probably Mandy.  
"What?!"  
"Can I come in or are you gonna be all pissy towards me?"  
I sigh and go over to open the door, going back to my bed as Mandy walked in.  
"What do you want, Mandy?"  
"I wanna apologise..."  
I furrow my eyebrows and look at her, "Apologise for what?"  
"For attacking you like that about your sexuality..."  
My lips pressed down together, forming a straight line, "Look, I only got mad cause I honestly don't know. And I don't want to know. Cause you know dad..."  
She nodded, "Yeah, I get it." She chewed the inside of her cheek, "Dad's a fuckin' ass..."  
I scoff, "Yeah..."  
We stood, staring at each other, until Mandy came up to hug me,  
"Я люблю тебе, Міккі..." ("I love you, Mickey...")  
I smile slightly, holding my sister close to me, "Я теж тебе люблю, сестричка..." ("Love ya too, sis...")  
She pulled away and made her way to the door, stopping at the entrance to turn to me once more, "Wanna help me find answers to the homework we got?"  
I chuckle and nod, "Yeah, sure. Why not?"  
We go out to the living room and get our bags before going onto the stolen mac laptop we had. Dad soon came home and walked past the living room,  
"Mickey, come here."  
Mandy and I look at each other with an eyebrow raised. I shrug and get up, leaving Mandy to start the search for answers to our homework.  
"Yeah?"  
"I need you or Iggy to go to juvie soon, some people want things to be taken care of like last time."  
I sigh. Last time I was in juvie I had to get answers from the kids in there whose parents were linked to my dad. The harder they tried to stay silent, the more I had to beat the shit out of them. It was fun, don't get me wrong, but I honestly hate juvie sometimes.  
"Did you talk to Iggy about it?"  
He took a bite out of a small bread we got from the mexican bakery we had nearby, "No, where is he?"  
I shrug, "I don't know, probably fucking Angie or some other girl."  
"What is with you fuckers and Angie? Darlene is better." He scoffed and walked out of the kitchen, going to his room.  
I go back to the living room where Mandy was almost done with one side of this one worksheet we had.  
"Dad wants you back in the joint?"  
I nod, getting my work out with a pencil as well, "Yep."  
"Gets us a shit ton of money honestly."  
"I know. I just don't wanna go now. I literally got out two months ago."  
"Then make Iggy go."  
"Yeah, it's Iggy's turn anyways." I say as I scribble down the answers to the bio homework. For some god damn reason I had Ian Gallagher in the back of my head...


	7. » seven • ian «

"So, did you get the job?"  
I look up from my bio homework to see that Fiona was starting dinner. I nod,  
"Yeah. The owner, Kash, liked my personality. Said I'd be a good worker."  
She smiled and set the spoon down on the counter before walking around to the dining table where I sat, "That's good! I'm happy for you." She ruffled my hair.   
I chuckle slightly as I look back down at the worksheet, "Thanks." I look up at her again, "I'll be able to bring in more money for the family now too."  
She nodded, "Yep, that's another plus." She then went back to the stove to continue making spaghetti.   
Lip came downstairs, scratching the back of his head,  
"What are you making?"  
"Spaghetti."  
I begin to drown their voices out as I go back to doing my homework.   
_**Based on what you saw in the lab**_ _**today, where was the rat's heart located?**_  
I look over at the diagram picture to the right of the question and saw that there were blank lines pointing at different organs. This one is a no-brainer. It's obviously the only organ that looks similar to the other animals'. Ugh. The rat dissection today was disgusting. Mandy almost threw up. I wouldn't blame her. I sigh and try to focus on the worksheet again.  
 _ **Locate the stomach.**_  
I scoff and label that and then the rest of the organs it wanted me to find. This homework was pointless honestly. I don't get it. I put the sheet back into my folder when I was finished and my pencil went back into my pencil bag.   
"Dinner's ready!" Fiona announced as she brought plates of spaghetti over to the table. She set a plate down in front of me and asked, "Where's Debbie and Carl?"  
I shrug.   
"Go get them, please? Get Liam down here too."  
I nod and get up from my seat to go upstairs.   
"Debbie! Carl! Food!" I called throughout the hallway as I made my way to Debbie's room where Liam was. Debbie was already holding Liam and handed him to me before racing down the stairs, Carl soon emerging from our room and doing the same thing. I chuckle and shake my head in amusement, looking at Liam,  
"Let's go eat, yeah?"  
Liam just laughed and I went back downstairs with him. I placed him in his high chair before going back to my seat, joining the rest of the family.   
"So, Ian, heard you're getting into something with one of them Milkoviches..."  
I nearly choke on my pasta as Lip said that. Did he find out about me and Mickey?! I decide to play along,  
"What do you mean?"  
"Jake told me he saw you and Mandy flirting in biology today."  
A wave of relief washed over me.   
"Mandy Milkovich?" Fiona questioned, "Wow, Ian, didn't know you were into that... I don't support it though."  
"Why not? Mandy's hot!" Carl chimed in.   
"Carl!" Fiona scolded.   
I just sit there awkwardly, waiting for Lip to say, _"Oh yeah, and Mickey too."_  
"Well, Mandy isn't the only girl he likes, apparently. The other day I walked in on him jerking off to Kailey Anderson!" Lip laughed. I blush for that wasn't the person I was jerking off to...  
"Oh my, Ian! Do we need to have the talk or something?" Fiona joked, nudging me.   
I chuckle nervously, "No. Frank already gave me that talk when I was nine..."  
The older members of the table, including me, laughed.   
Dinner went on as usual. We talked about our day and our accomplishments; Fiona found a new job, Lip got an A plus on his AP Euro test, Debbie watched Liam today, and Carl got a detention. Fiona wasn't happy about the detention, but it's Carl so it's not as surprising. I didn't really have anything to share. I couldn't tell them about Mickey possibly being gay. I couldn't even tell them that _I'm_ gay. When I will tell them is still unknown. Homosexuals aren't really accepted in the south. I'm not saying my family would disown me, I'm just saying that it's already enough that I told Mandy Milkovich about my sexuality. It's different with family. You live with them...  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
I look up at Lip to see that he was climbing onto his bunk,  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I dunno... You just seem off." He said, sitting against the wall on his bed. I shrug,  
"Nah, I'm fine.."  
He scoffed, "It has to be something. What? Is it something about Mandy? Did she not let you fuck her?"  
I shake my head, "No, not that. I told you, it's nothing." No way in hell is Lip going to going to find out about my crush ( _possibly_ turning to a like) on Mickey Milkovich.   
He raised his eyebrows, not buying it, "Alright, whatever you say, dude. I'm going to bed so goodnight." He began to go on with getting comfortable in his bed.   
"Night, Lip." I look over at where Carl slept, seeing that he was sitting on his bed and has heard Lip's suspicions towards me, "Night, Carl."  
"Night.."  
I get up from my bed to go turn off the light before returning and laying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling with Mickey Milkovich running in the back of my mind.

I wake up at nine the next morning to get ready for my first day of work. I'm actually a bit nervous because I now know that Mickey shops there often.   
"Morning, Ian! Excited for your first day of work?" Fiona pipes as I enter the kitchen.   
"Kind of.." I say as I take the cup of coffee she offers me.   
"Eh, I felt the same way when I got my first job. Frank forced me to." She shrugged, "First jobs are decent though, I'll say that." She then grabbed bowls, spoons, milk, and cereal before going over to the table to set up breakfast. I sit down at the table and prepare a bowl of Aldi brand Fruity Pebbles as Fiona goes upstairs to summon the rest of the Gallaghers.

"Okay, so all I'm doing today is restocking the shelves and taking over the register later on?" I ask my boss, Kash, as I follow him around the store. Kash is actually kind of cute. That doesn't mean I'd suck his dick or anything. I like Mickey more. Mickey's prettier... His blue eyes and tattooed knuckles are what get to me.. Along with his dirty mouth...  
"Yep. If we have any problems, let me know."   
I nod and he leaves me at this aisle with boxes in it. This was the area I had to restock. I sigh and pick up the box cutter that was sitting on the boxes before cutting one open. This box was filled with pringles so I begin to place them behind the older pringles so that way the customers can buy the older ones first. Alright. I'm not gonna lie, this is actually not that bad. Just putting things on shelves... Yeah...   
I spaced out after that, only paying attention to where I had to place the food. I soon feel a small hand grab my ass and jump, hearing a giggle following my reaction. It was Mandy.   
"Hey, Ian. Didn't know you worked here." She smiled and crossed her arms, leaning against the cooler door on the other side of the aisle I was on.   
I chuckle, setting my hand down to rest against the box, "Yeah, today's my first day."  
She raised her eyebrows in interest, "Oh... Nice! Mickey comes here often."  
I blush at the mention of Mickey, "Yeah, I know."  
She shook her head with a slight smirk on her face. She was probably amused by how I was blushing.   
"Hey, you should come over tomorrow, hang out at my place." Her smirk came back, a bit bigger now, and she leaned in closer, "Mickey will most likely be home as well..."  
My blush spread deeper across my freckled cheeks, "H-He will?"  
Mandy bit her lip and nodded, "Yep." She popped the _p_ at the end.   
I stood up straight and thought about it. I soon remember that I have work tomorrow and groan.   
"What?" She asked, appearing to be concerned as to why I had a look of gloom on my face.   
"I have work tomorrow..."  
She made a " _pft_ " sound and raised an eyebrow, "Just call off."  
My eyes widen and I look around just in case Kash was nearby, "What?! No! I just started this job, Mandy!"  
She shrugged, "Sucks to be you then.. No Mickey I guess." She began to walk off, "Cya at school on monday."  
I bite my lip and sigh through my nose, thinking over my decision before I catch up to her and make her wait, "Ok fine.. I'll... I'll figure something out.."  
Her face lit up and she wore a slight smirk again, "Knew you couldn't be a goody two shoes all the time.. Cya tomorrow then?"  
I nod and watch as she leaves the Kash and Grab. I go back to restocking the shelves except this time I'm imagining how it's going to be like hanging out with the Milkoviches. Hanging out with Mickey Milkovich to be exact...

The rest of my day was uneventful for I didn't talk much. This was because I kept thinking about Mickey Milkovich.   
Tomorrow.   
Call in sick.   
Head straight to the Milkovich house.   
Butterflies beat my stomach up the more I thought about it.  
"What's up with you?"   
Lip and I were currently sitting in the van sharing a joint.   
"Nothing much, calling in sick tomorrow."  
He turned to me abruptly, "What? Why? You just started!"  
I bite my lip for I was doubtful on if I should tell him. But then I remember that it's Mandy too. Maybe Mandy can be my false alibi when it comes to Mickey... I'll probably talk to her about it later on to see if I can get her to play along...  
I face Lip, "Hanging out with Mandy tomorrow."  
He raised his eyebrows, no longer concerned about my job, "Woah, dude, really? You two gonna screw or something?" He now wore a smug smirk, "Make sure you bring protection."  
I blush for the umpteenth time today and take a hit before answering, "We're not fucking yet. Mickey's gonna be there." I pass the joint to him and watch as he takes a drag.   
"Awe, that sucks man.. You really like her?"  
I shrug, "Kind of, yeah.." For her brother...  
He nodded in approval and passed the blunt back to me, "That's good. Just don't tell Fiona though. She'll probably check you for STDs or something when you get back." He jokes.   
I raised an eyebrow, "Hey, shut up. If only she knew Karen Jackson's true colours, she'll be on your ass too."  
We both laugh.   
"Alright, alright, you got me on that one. But we use protection, I promise."  
I scoff, "You better, I don't know how many blunts we shared ever since you started getting with her."  
We laugh again and I soon feel the high kick in. The rest of the night was a bit hazy after that.

I wake up today naturally around nine. I wonder if it's too early to head over to the Milkoviches'. Well, then again, I had to "go to work". Lip promised he'd keep my secret safe.  
I get out of bed and get dressed. I then get my work badge and exit my room to go downstairs. In the kitchen, a note from Fiona was on the counter.   
_"Had to start early today._ _Whoever is up first, make sure_ _the others eat their breakfast. It's_ _in the microwave. Reheat the food if it got cold. And whoever is the_ _last to leave the house, lock the doors! Don't forget your key! I'll_ _be home around six tonight and_ _I'll bring dinner!_  
 _-Love, Fiona"_  
I raise an eyebrow and set the paper back down on the counter before going upstairs to wake up my siblings. I knock on Debbie's door first,  
"Breakfast's downstairs! Bring Liam!"  
I then go back to my room where Carl and Lip were still sleeping.   
"Wake up, guys! Fiona made breakfast!"  
Carl whines and sits up from his bed while Lip stretched in his top bunk and turned to where his back faced me,  
"Five more minutes.."  
I sigh and go downstairs with Carl following behind. Debbie and Liam were already sitting at the table, so I go over to the microwave and open it to check the food. It's pancakes and bacon. They're still a bit warm which most likely means that she left not so long ago. I close the door and heat up the food for ten seconds. I then get out some plates and go grab the phone to call my boss. The microwave went off.   
"Debbie, can you get that, please?" I ask.   
She nods and gets up to get the food.   
I'm about to hit the call button when I realise that I have no excuse yet to call off from work... I look over at Carl who's playing with his action figures, making Superman beat up my old G.I. Joe. I grow tight lipped watching the abuse my favourite toy received currently. I then got an idea.   
"Carl! Come here!" I wave him over.   
"What?"  
"Remember that time I hit you for taking my porn mag and Fiona wouldn't let you hit me back?" I hit him because somewhere in the middle I had gay porn in there.   
"Yeah..?"  
I point to my stomach, "Punch me here as pay back. I need to sound sic-"  
His face lit up as I said that and he punched me hard before I could finish my sentence. I grunted and held my gut,  
"Thanks... Now go eat breakfast..." My voice sounded perfect. I hit the call button as he hurried away to the dining table where Lip has joined us now.   
_"Hello? This is Kash, who's this?"_  
"Hello..?"  
 _"Yes, hi, who's this?"_  
"It's... It's me, Ian..."  
 _"Ian! Where are you? You start in thirty minutes."_  
I take a deep breath, actually beginning to feel nauseous from Carl's punch,  
"I-I don't think I can make it today... Got... Food poisoning..."  
I heard a disappointed sigh before he responded, _"Alright, I'll give you three days to recover. Feel better soon."_  
I smirk slightly, "Yeah, thanks..."  
 _"Bye."_  
He hung up and I throw my fist up in the air,  
"Yes!" I exclaimed as I went to join my siblings at the table, "Thanks again, Carl!"  
He shrugged, "I hit you back in your sleep the same day."  
I roll my eyes and put pancakes and bacon on my plate. I look over at Lip to see that he had the note from Fiona and was reading it. He then looked up at us,  
"Anyone going anywhere today?"  
"I'm going to Kaitie's!" Debbie piped. Carl groaned,  
"I have to stay with Liam?! I wa-"  
"I'm staying home." Lip confirmed, "You can go outside or something, Carl."  
"Good! Don't wanna stay inside and change poopy diapers." He got up and placed his dirty dishes in the sink before disappearing upstairs.   
"Why are you staying home?" I ask.   
"Karen's coming over."  
I raise my eyebrows and finish my food, "Thank god I'm going somewhere."  
"Hey, we're both getting cock blocked by brothers, okay?"  
We both laugh.   
"What's a cock block?" Debbie looked confused.   
Lip and I laugh even more which caused Debbie to look more confused. I finally recollected myself.   
"Don't worry about it, Debs." I say before getting up.  
"You leaving now?" Lip turned in his seat to face me.   
"Yeah, I think so." It's not too early to leave is it? I decide to leave, going through the front, and just walk around outside for a bit. Give it time until I thought it was appropriate to go hang with Mandy and maybe Mickey.  
The neighbourhood was currently in a calm state for not many people were outside. That is, until I heard yelling half a block over. One of the voices sounded familiar which caused my stomach flutter. I think that voice was Mickey's... I walk a bit faster until he, along with some victim of his, was clearly visible to me. They were at the train pillars so I hid behind one of them, peering out to see what Mickey was doing.   
"Yeah, that's right! Stalk my sister again and you'll see another thing comin'!" He shouted at the boy who was now running in my direction. I quickly hide behind the pillar and watched as the kid flew  
past me and down more pillars. I hold my breath for I didn't want to get caught by Mickey. But, man, my stomach was an acrobat at the moment...  
After a solid minute or two, I look over again to find that Mickey was walking down the opposite direction of where I was. My tongue darted out to wet my lips a bit and I begin to follow him. Carefully though..  
Oh my god, his strut... How he walked like he owned the south side. Well, he technically does, but.. That's not my point...   
Fuck. He's about to look behind him.. I quickly dodge behind another pillar and look out from a side he wouldn't notice. He did look behind. Maybe he felt my presence... He's now walking again and I'm following once more. Why though? Why am I following the guy I like? The guy who wouldn't hesitate to beat me to a pulp? We soon made it to where his house was and I quickly dip to the sidewalk on the opposite side of his, trying to act as if I was walking a random route. I watched as he opened the gate. I then saw that the front door opened. It was Mandy.. Crap... Let's hope she doesn't see m-  
"Ian?!"  
Fuck...  
I stop walking and act surprised. Or at least try to..  
"Mandy?" Yep. I deserve an oscar. I look over at Mickey to see that he was kind of glaring at me. I then brought my attention back to Mandy.   
She smiled, "Well you're early!"  
Mickey's head snapped towards her, "The fuck you mean he's early? Why's he here?" He glanced over at me.   
I was already making my way across the street and, god, every time his ice blue eyes hit me, my heart beat faster...  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Ian's hanging out with me today! Wanna join?"  
I give a hopeful smile towards him, wishing he'll say yes. Mandy is cool and all, but, if I'm completely honest here, I'm here for Mickey.  
He looked back and forth between Mandy and I and gave an annoyed sigh, "Yeah, but only to make sure this cocksucker don't try to do shit with ya." The next thing he said was directed towards me, "Catch you attempting to grope her, I'll chop your hands off." He then went inside, leaving my heart pounding from my chest. I was beginning to shake a bit cause I'm nervous as fuck. This is the day I see Mickey outside of school...   
Mandy invites me in and gestures for me to sit next to Mickey. She wore a slight smirk. I carefully sit down on the couch, a few inches away from Mickey... God am I impatient. So badly did I want to just put my arm around him... Feel his warmth against my side... I felt my whole body shudder from his presence. I can kind of feel the heat radiating off his body...  
"Any of you want a beer?" Mandy asked us, peeking her head from the kitchen.   
I turn to face her, "Yeah, sure."  
"Yep, beer me." I hear Mickey say.   
I look over at him to find that he appeared to be observing me. Those eyes of ice finally reached my desperate green ones. Something about the look in his eye gets me... I don't know what though...  
Mandy sat in between us, breaking our trance towards each other, and hands us our can of beer.   
"Thank you." I mumble before lifting the tab to open my can. I take a sip and sit back against the couch.   
"Who wants to go against me first in Mortal Kombat?" She looks at us both.   
Mickey scoffed and looked over at me, "Mandy kicks ass at that game."  
"Learned from the best." She mused.   
I smile at this display of their close bond I'm suspecting.   
"I'll go first then." I decide.   
"Great! I'll start it up!" Mandy got up and went over to the TV to set the game up.   
I look at Mickey to find that he was looking at me again. I felt the sweat bead up on my forehead.   
Mandy was soon back with the game controllers and handed me one.   
"Prepare to get your ass beat!" She laughed and I looked down at the controller. Okay. This is an Xbox 360. I think I've played this game with Lip and Carl before. I mean, yes, of course I know what Mortal Kombat is. If I didn't, then I honestly don't know who I am either, I guess.   
The title screen played and Mandy selected start. She chose Mileena and I chose Scorpion. I hope I remember the combos Lip taught me.   
_"Round one! Go!"_ The game announcer said.   
Mandy's character began to come at me with kicks. A combo move was made and knocked my health down by a lot.   
"You got this, Mandy!" I hear Mickey cheer.   
I bite my lip, I want to show off to him...  
"Winner goes against me!" He chuckled.   
I couldn't help but look away from the screen for two seconds to glance over at him. He seemed so intent to the game. I smirk and finally remembered this one move that killed opponents faster...  
 _A, A, B, X, Y, left trigger, A..._  
Mandy jumped as my character beat her character's ass fast. I laugh and continue to beat down her health meter to where the announcer guy said the famous, _"Finish her!"_ , and I did this one combo Lip taught me that caused the character to rip off their opponent's head.   
Mandy groaned as Mileena's head got thrown at the screen by Scorpion and Mickey laughed, seeming to be impressed,  
"Holy shit! Dude, Ian, I'm kicking your ass! Mandy, gimme." He scooted closer to her to grab the controller, causing her to bump into me. She bit her lip and looked over at me, a sinister smirk facing me. Oh god... Please don't tell me...  
She got up, proving my predictions to be true, "I'm gonna make some mac and cheese. Have fun, boys."  
My eyes widen and I stare up at her as she began to leave the room, my eyes were begging her to stay. She snickered and mouthed, _"Sorry!"_ before continuing on to the kitchen.   
"Alright, choose your character." Mickey says to me.   
I look back at the screen to see that he chose Scorpion.   
Shit. That's my favourite character...   
I choose Sub-Zero, my second favourite.   
"Watch and learn, Gallagher..."  
I chuckle nervously and noticed he was a bit closer to me. Literally one inch away from me. My breathing was held steady as the round began.   
Playing with Mickey was the most intense. I felt like I _had_ to beat him, as if beating him would win him over... He was pretty good though, performed moves on Scorpion that I never knew of. I feel even more pressure to do the best that I can to win. But then he adjusted the way he sat and his knee was now against mine...  
"Come on..." He muttered under his breath. He was so into the game. I began to lose focus when his knee touched mine. This touch sent chills down my spine... I felt the heat radiating from him. God, it felt so nice...  
He nudged me now for he won without me realising it.   
"Good game. It's fine that you lost, everyone loses to me." He chuckled before taking a swig of his beer and finished it. I don't know why but I watch him as he does this. The way his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed... I look down at his hand that crushed the can since it was empty. He tossed it onto the coffee table. We're now staring at each other and I'm beyond lost in those blue eyes of his... Subconsciously, I lean in a bit and felt that my eyes grew heavy. I wanted to kiss him so badly... But then he scoots away? Why?   
I open my eyes and watch as he stands up,  
"Gonna see how the mac's doin', be right back." He left for the kitchen and I was alone, staring at the game over screen.


	8. » eight | mickey «

I'm currently staring into Ian's eyes and that feeling I felt during gym on friday was beginning to come back... Why do I feel weird around him?  
I begin to notice that he's leaning in closer to me. Is he going to kiss me?! I scoot away from him and his eyes snap open as I stand up.   
"Gonna see how the mac's doin', be right back." I hurry into the kitchen where Mandy was stirring the macaroni in the pot. She looked over at me, raising an eyebrow,  
"What's wrong?" She kept her voice lowered, seeing the panic in my eyes.   
"Я клянусь богом, він повинен бути геєм!" ("I swear to god, he's gay!") I speak in Ukrainian because I don't want Ian to overhear.   
"Що ви маєте на увазі?" ("What do you mean?")  
"Він біса гей! Він просто намагався поцілувати мене або щось!" ("He's fucking gay! He just tried to kiss me or something!")  
She raised an eyebrow, "Oh.." She then began to laugh. Why's she laughing?  
"The fuck's so funny, Mandy?!"  
She laughed even more.   
"What?! I'm not fucking gay!"  
She then fell silent and cleared her throat, "Right."  
What the fuck was that supposed to mean?  
I watch as she finished mixing the mac.   
"Get some bowls."  
Her voice.. It seemed so tense. Why though? I stop her from what she was doing,  
"Hey, the fuck's your problem, huh?" I ask in a lowered voice.   
She shrugged my hand off her shoulder, "Nothing. Get the bowls, please?"   
I hesitate and bite my tongue. What the hell did Mandy mean by that? I decide to brush it off and reach for the bowls.   
"Imma head back into the living room before Ian suspects some shit.." I handed her the bowls before returning to the living room to find that... Ian was gone.. Shit... I think he overheard...  
Mandy soon walked out of the kitchen as well with three bowls, placing them on the dining table. She scoffed,  
"Fucking ass..."  
I look over at the front door which was open and sigh, leaving the house to see that Ian was walking down the sidewalk. I bite my lip before going to catch up to him. When I was close enough, I grab his shoulder to make him stop and have him face me,  
"Hey, why'd you leave?"  
His face had a pained expression... Was it because he overheard?  
"What exactly did you hear?"  
He swallowed carefully and scoffed, "Nothing, just had to-"  
"No really, what the fuck did you hear?!"  
His eyebrows were furrowed now and he shoved my hand off of his shoulder, "I'm sorry if I'm gay to you!" His eyes then grew wide as well as mine and he stepped away from me.   
Gay to me?  
I chose to play dumb and let him continue. "W-What?"  
Ian bit his lips and looked down at his feet, "I... I heard you talking to Mandy, okay?"  
A feeling of guilt came over me. I hurt his feelings... We stood in silence for a moment while I thought of how to respond.   
"I..."  
He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow and crossed his arms, leaning against one of the pillars since we were under the train.   
"I'm sorry... It's just that..." It felt weird apologising for once... Why was I though? I think Ian even found it weird.   
He chuckles lightly and stood up straight, "It's fine.."  
I smile a bit and look over at the house to see that Mandy was standing at the gate's door, a slight smirk on her face. That smirk meant I was doing the right thing...   
I face Ian again and gesture towards the house, "Wanna come back inside? The mac's ready."  
He smiled and nodded, "Sure."

Today, algebra was different. I was actually talking to Ian.   
"Ian, get in your seat."  
I sigh, for our teacher was still a dick, and look over at Ian who looked back at me.  
"Cya."  
I smile slightly, "Yeah.."  
This was so abnormal that even the kids in this class saw it. I glanced around the room to find that they were looking at us weirdly. The teacher then cleared his throat and began to teach the lesson for today, and that was when I checked out. Could I actually pay attention if I wanted to? Yeah. Could I have actually passed freshman year? Yeah. I could have. But did I do it? No. Why? Fuck, I don't know actually... Guess it's been the pressure from dad to keep the Milkovich name sending fear to those who hear it... But then again, I didn't really care much about school anyways. The shit's pointless. Where would I use knowledge of planets to rob a bank or some shit? Never. I guess that's another reason why I didn't pass ninth grade. I don't see the point in trying anymore..  
I felt someone nudge me and tense up, turning to find that Ian was sitting next to me.   
"Wanna work with me? I usually work alone.."  
I looked down at the worksheet that had appeared out of nowhere. Man, I seriously space out, don't I? I look back at Ian and shrug,  
"Sure, why not?"  
I began to grow nervous though. Weird shit happens between me and him...   
I look over at what he was writing down and began to copy it. Wait.. It was his name... I sigh and erase it real quick to replace it with mine.   
I copied to first side of questions from him. He seemed like he knew his shit... I look up at him, waiting for him to flip the page, but he was staring at me. He seemed to be deep in thought...  
"Do you want me to teach you how to solve it? I mean, I don't mind letting you copy, but I mean... What's gonna happen next test?"  
I raise an eyebrow and sit back in my seat, "I fail..?"  
He now gave me a disappointed look. What? He's not my ma...  
"But what if you have to take this class again next year?"  
I scoff, "I don't care.." I look down at my hand which rested on the desk.  
I hear him sigh,  
"At least try one problem?"  
I think about it before glancing over at him again,  
"Fine... One problem."  
He smiled and scooted his desk closer to mine. I grew tense again.   
"Alright, flip it over?"  
I turn my paper over with him and saw a mess of numbers.   
"So," He reached over to point at my paper, problem sixteen, "the equation says two x to the second plus eight x minus sixty."  
I furrow my eyebrows and and stare down at his finger of which pointed at what said, _**2x^2 + 8x -**_ _**60**_.  
I felt the warmth radiating from him, and I soon felt my body heat up as well..  
"And we're currently working on the quadratic formula."   
I look at him, he was closer than I thought...   
"So here's the formula," He leaned in a bit closer to write on the top of my paper the model equation for this formula, "x equals negative b plus or minus b to the second minus four times a and c to the square root divided by two a."  
If he just told me that without writing it as well, I would be so fucking lost... But seeing it written down as he explained it made sense.   
"Alright, what's this a, b, and c thing?"  
He chuckled softly and adjusted the way he sat, his foot now being against mine... I'm beginning to sweat...  
"The two in two x to the second is a, the eight in eight x is b, and the negative sixty is c."  
We both stared at my paper now as I finally begin to get it.   
"Okay, I see now.. So I turn the equation into x equals negative eight plus or minus.." My pencil stops after making the square root sign. I don't know why though.. I knew what to do next. I kept looking at the formula model. Ian's hand brushed mine aside as he wrote the rest of the quadratic equation out,  
"Eight to the second minus four times two and negative sixty..."  
I tried to watch as he wrote what the numerator was divided by, but he was real close to me... It made me have this weird feeling in my stomach... Fuck, was this feeling weird.. Felt like my stomach was lurching or something...   
I clear my throat, "Divided by tw- Wait, no, by four..?" I look at Ian again, and holy shit, he was close.. Literally a few inches away from my face...   
He stared back at me, "Yeah..."  
My eyes bounce from his to his lips.. He cleared his throat and sat up straight in his seat, "Try solving it now."  
I bite my lip and nod, "Alright."  
I put the numbers being square rooted in the calculator and got twenty-three point...  
I turn to Ian again, "Do I round to the hundredth?"  
"Yep."  
I look back down at my calculator and wrote down twenty-three point thirty-two. I showed Ian my work so far,  
"Am I getting it right?"  
He looked over at what I wrote and soon nodded, "Yeah, keep going."  
I take a deep breath and add negative eight to twenty-three point thirty-two and got fifteen point thirty-two. Okay, now I gotta divide it by four...  
 _ **x = 3.83**_  
"You got it!" Ian beamed, "Now get the second solution."  
I furrow my eyebrows and look at my work. Second solution? There's two?  
"Negative eight plus and minus twenty-three point thirty-two, remember?"  
"Oh! Yeah, right, I forgot.."   
My face heats up for some reason.. I sigh and focus on finishing the problem.   
_**x = (-8 - 23.32) / 4**_  
 _ **x = -7.83**_  
"Yep, that's right!"  
I smile at my accomplishment. That wasn't even that bad..  
"I think Imma try the rest of em'..."  
He nodded, "Yeah, then we can compare our answers when we're done?"  
I nod as well, "Alright."

Ian and I walk out of class together after the bell rings.   
"So where are you going to now?" He asks me.   
"English, you?"   
I'm still getting used to talking to Ian. Still felt weird as fuck..  
"Biology with Mandy."  
"Oh, ask her if I'm walking with her today."  
He nodded, "For sure... What period you have after this?"  
I raise an eyebrow and look over at him, "Lunch, why?"  
"I have lunch too!"  
I scoff in amusement and look ahead to see Mandy walking down the hall.   
"You think we can sit together? I don't really have any friends that period.." He bit his lip. I look at him and think for a moment.   
"Sure.. Why not?"  
"Alright! Cya next period!" He waved me goodbye and walked into the science room with Mandy. I felt a slight smile creep up on my lips as I continued to walk down the halls to my english class.


	9. » nine • ian «

"So you kept getting close on purpose?" Mandy asked, interested in the topic of her brother being a repressed homosexual.  
"Yeah, and I swear I felt sexual tension with him..."  
"Wow..."  
I grin and bite my lip, "Yeah... Oh! And we're sitting together during lunch!"  
She laughed, "That's good! Let me know if he does anything gay." She winked.  
I roll my eyes, "Yeah, yeah... It's just that... I don't even know if he's gay, Mands... Or if he's even into me.."  
We copied down the next set of notes that the teacher showed us on the smart board.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you."  
I raised an eyebrow, "Tell me what?"  
"A few days ago he told me that he wasn't sure if he was gay."  
"Really?"  
"Mhm.. I don't buy it though."  
I thought about sunday and frowned slightly. I remembered the look in his eyes, wanting yet hesitant...  
"What's wrong?"  
I look at Mandy again, "Nothing.."  
"You sure it's nothing?"  
I nod and keep jotting notes down. My mind goes back to Mickey and his mixed signals once I've caught up.  
"You know? With all these mixed signals..."  
"What?" Mandy looked over at me with a confused expression on her face. I look back at her,  
"How can I not flirt with him?"  
She smirked and sat back a bit to look at me better, "So it was something..."  
"Yeah. Come on, Mandy. This is your brother! I need help.."  
She chuckled softly, "Fuck, Ian... You falling in _love_?" She asked in a sing song voice.  
My cheeks burned red and I set my pencil down, "Shut. Up!" I say through gritted teeth.  
"Awe, lil Ian's in _love_!"  
I shake my head in amusement and let out a chuckle. Mandy laughed as well.  
"Mandy, please, I need advice!"  
She collected herself finally and sighed, "Alright, alright..." She was now thinking, tapping her pencil on the table as she did so.  
"How about... You try to just be friends with him?"  
"Really, Mandy?! That's what I'm trying right now!"  
"I know, but try harder on the friends part. Don't think of him as your boyfriend yet."  
I pout slightly. But maybe she's right..  
"Okay, yeah, I'll try it I guess..."  
She smiled and we went back to writing down our notes.

The bell rings and I wait for Mandy to pack up her stuff.  
"Oh, I almost forgot, Mickey told me to ask you if you need him to walk with you again today."  
She slung her bag over her shoulder and we make our way out of the classroom, "Yeah, I do."  
I nod and we walk towards the lockers for I had to get my lunch.  
"Would you like to walk home with us? You can tell Mickey about it during lunch."  
I open my locker and turn to her, "Really? You think I could?"  
She shrugged, "I don't see why not..."  
"Hmm..." I grab the brown sack Fiona prepared for me, "Alright, I'll talk to him about it."  
"Yay! Okay, your hot date's comin'.." She smirked and closed my locker for me before walking off. I look in the direction she's walking to find Mickey coming my way. My face flushes but then I remember: Only friends...  
"Aye, is it cool if we stop by the lunch line? Got some money from this wank..." Mickey said as we began to walk to the cafeteria.  
"Yeah, I don't mind."  
I look over at Mickey as we walk, tempted to bite my lip. But I remind myself: Only friends...  
"What?"  
I shrug and face forward, "Nothing, I was about to ask if it's cool that I walk with you and Mandy today."  
"Oh... Uh... I don't see why not.."  
I mentally cheer as we walk into the lunch line.  
"Alright, Imma get some bosco stick or somethin'."  
I nod and follow Mickey to where they handed out the cheese sticks.  
"Excuse me, sir? Can you get some fruit or vegetables?" A lunch lady asked him.  He turned to face her,  
"The fuck you say to me?"  
"I want you to get something healthy, get this banana." She offered the yellow fruit.  
"Uh, no.."  
"You can't buy your food if you don't take it."  
"Bitch, what the fuck?! I said no!"  
My eyes widen as I saw the scene unraveling before me, "He'll take the banana, I'm sorry..."  
He shot me a glare before looking back at the pissed off lunch lady, snatching the banana from her hand,  
"Fine... Fuck..."  
I sigh in relief and we go up to one of the registers.  
"Next time, Gallagher, keep your mouth shut..." He grumbled before handing the money to the cafeteria worker.  
"Okay, I'm sorry..."  
We walk out to the seating area and went up to a table where his Russian and Ukrainian thugs were.  
"Who the fuck is this?" Ryker, the guy from gym class, asked.  
"Ian Gallagher, he's in our last period." Mickey answered.  
"Ah, I see.."  
The guys at the table eyed me weirdly. Yes, I know, I stand out. Maybe sitting with Mickey wasn't a great idea...  
"Fucked Angie this weekend." Some guy with blond hair and blue eyes announced.  
Mickey scoffed, "Haven't fucked her in a while.."  
A wave of sadness washed over me for I knew it, he has to be straight...  
"You fag, why haven't ya?"  
I look over at this other guy who has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He called Mickey a fag?  
"I dunno... Don't really feel like it." Mickey then looked over at me as he began to peel the banana, "You ever fuck Angie before?"  
"Me?" I raise an eyebrow as I open my brown bag to pull out my ham sandwich.  
"Yeah you, who the fuck you think I'm talkin' to?" He chuckled.  
"No.. I don't even know who Angie is.."  
The table bursted out laughing.  
"Where'd you find this dude, Mick?!"  
"He gay or something?"  
I kept my eyes on Mickey as... His lips were wrapping themselves around the tip of the banana... I focused on his mouth and watched as a slight bulge appeared on the side of his cheek. It was the chewed up banana, I know, but at the moment it was looking like something else too.  
"-huh, Ian?" That same mouth just asked.  
I snapped out of whatever I was in and my eyes met his, "What?"  
"I said, ain't you tryin' to get with my sister?"  
I bite my lip and nod, "Yeah.." That was a lie. I'm trying to get with you... I watch another bulge come to his cheek as he now laughed,  
"Ah, man, you're goofy..." Mickey went back to conversing with his friends while I was beginning to feel a bulge of my own being made...  
Eventually, Mickey finished his banana and was now eating the bosco stick... This was way worse than a banana. Awe, Mick, what the hell are you doing to me?  
"-Oh! Ian kicked Mandy's ass in Mortal Kombat!" I soon hear him say. He kicked me under the table, "But then I beat you when you went against me."  
I chuckle nervously and nod, "Yeah, you play well."  
I now watch as he set down his bosco stick. He had cheese on his fingers... Please don't lick it, please don't lick it....  
Fuck.  
He's licking it off his fingers. Slowly... Why is he sucking it off like it's...  
"Jesus fucking Christ..." I mutter under my breath and stand up, trying to hide my erection. I can't take the "only friends" shit no more...  
"I'm gonna use the bathroom." I announce before turning to leave.  
"Alright..?" I hear Mickey say before scoffing in amusement.  
Awe, come on, Ian... Why did you-  
Never mind. I need to get to the bathroom, I can't keep this boner and not do anything to it...  
Once I get there, I hide out in one of the stalls and lock it as fast as possible before undoing my pants quickly and pulling them down. I hesitantly spit in my hand and began to jerk off...  
Fuck, Ian... Why are you so fucking weird?  
I furrow my eyebrows and close my eyes, my mind not being able to stop thinking about Mickey. His food choices today were fucking terrible... How he ate the banana made me wish... Fuck, no, Ian... But then again... Does he even know what he did to me when he wrapped those full, chapped lips around the tip? He's so unaware... My eyes squeezed shut as I had my free hand rest against the wall. My fingers gripped the tile and I leaned closer to the wall to support my weight, my forearm against the wall now. Fuck... I can already imagine Mickey kneeling in front of me.... I want him so badly.... I want to see those baby blue eyes look up at me as he wipes his lip when we finish... My breathing became heavier.. I thought about how the cheese on his fingers was cleaned off by which I'm guessing to be a very skilled tongue...  
"Ian?"  
Ah yes... I can already imagine him calling my name when I finally get to fuck him... I let a small moan escape my slightly parted lips as I hear it again...  
"Ian..?"  
I felt my abdomen churn for I was close...  
Suddenly, I hear banging on the door and quickly remove my hand. I groan for I had just given myself blue balls.  
"Yo, the fuck's goin' on, Gallagher?!"  
Fucking shit...


	10. » ten | mickey «

"Ian?!"   
I knock on the door again and it opened this time. Ian came out and rushed to the sink to wash his hands. Was he jerking off?  
"What got you all hot and bothered, huh?"  
I saw in the mirror that his cheeks were red. He went to go dry his hands.   
"Let me guess, Mandy?" I smirk, for this fucker's gonna get a talk if he's already beating his big dick to my sister.. I lick my lips as I look down at-   
Wait, no, not big... Just... Just his dick... The fuck am I saying?  
"Yep, jerking off to a Milkovich." He chuckled. I chuckle too,  
"You fucking dog... Let's go."   
We walk out of the bathroom to get back to the table. Though I think I felt my jaw clench, grinding my teeth together... My stomach did a flip and I don't know why...   
"Aye, we're gonna have to have a talk. I'm cool and all with you and Mands. But if you do any wrong to her, I'll slit your throat..." I say in a serious tone.   
Ian looked over at me and swallowed slightly, "Yeah.. I won't do anything wrong.."  
"Good."

"See you in gym!" Ian said with a smile as he began to walk away.   
"Cya." I wave Ian goodbye and walk out of the lunchroom with Ryker.   
"That dude is weird, you sure he's not gay?"  
I furrow my eyebrows and look at him, "The fuck?! Why do you think that?!"  
He held his hands up, "Chill the fuck out... I'm just wonderin' cause I noticed he stared at you the whole time..."  
"Oh... I don't know. I don't think so, he went to the bathroom to jerk it to my sister." The weird feeling I felt earlier came back...  
"Damn, horny ass... Are they together or something?"  
It got worse, "No. I hope not..."  
"Mhm.."   
I watch those who pass by us in the halls.   
"Wanna skip seventh period and get high before gym? It'll be more fun playing basketball.."  
I raise an eyebrow and shrug, "Sure, why the fuck not."  
"Got Al's car keys. We can hot box."  
I turn to him with a wide ass grin and high five him, "That's the shit! Let's do it!"  
We sneak out of the building and walk over to Al's car. Al was Ryker's older brother. I sat in the passenger seat while Ryker sat in the driver. He turned on the ignition and we drive away from the school. We hot boxed last month with Al so Ryker was going to the same area we went to smoke.   
"You got the weed in here, right?" I ask.   
"Yeah, we're gonna smoke some of Al's. I'm gonna pay him back for it."  
I nod and stare ahead at the road. We turn right and drive down a street till we come up to a bridge and park under it.   
"Alright, piece or blunt?"  
I look in the centre counsel and saw that Al's good piece was in there.   
"Piece."  
Ryker gets the piece out along with the stash cup and grinder.  
"Wanna grind it for me?" He offered me the grinder.   
"Sure, why not?"  
I opened the grinder and put a bud in before closing it again. Damn, this weed smelled pretty...  
I handed Ryker the ground up cannabis so he could stuff the blue marble looking piece with it.  
"Mind if I take first hit?"   
I shake my head, "Nah, you're gonna be paying for it anyways."  
He nodded and got his lighter out. I made sure all the windows were closed so the smoke won't escape from the car. I watch the smoke as Ryker breathes it out. He then passes me the piece with the lighter and I take my hit. I inhale the burning kush and hold it in for a few seconds before exhaling.   
We each took six hits before the weed was smoked out. The car was cloudy as fuck and we both were fucked up.   
"You think you can drive?" I ask with a smile smacked onto my face from the smoke in this car.   
"Yeah, yeah. I can. Let's just like.. Sit in here for a while longer..."  
I nod and sit back, imagining how red my eyes must be.   
"You got the eye drops, right?"  
"Yeah."  
The scent of marijuana was making me want more, but I shouldn't smoke anymore cause it ain't my shit. I then think about Ian and how he stared at me during lunch today. I laugh for those green eyes were fucking desperate... For what is what I'm asking, fuck... I laugh again.   
"What's so funny?"  
I look over at Ryker and the delay of my senses made this even funnier.   
"N-Nothing.. Just... Just thinking about.... Ian!" I burst out laughing again. He's a weird looking kid...  
"Fuckin' carrot top, alien looking... With freckles and pale skin.." I let out another chuckle, "Those green eyes fuckin' stare me down..."  
"Mick, the fuck are you rambling about?"  
"That ginger kid, Ian... Bet he's a firecrotch..." I bite my lip, "Has a big cock too..."  
"Oh yeah? Have you seen it?" He chuckled.   
"Nah... Only seen his boner through his boxers... Seen his boner twice.."  
"You caused that boner or something?"  
My eyebrows furrow and I look over at him, "I.. I don't know actually... I got a boner too though..." I smirk, "Both times...." I lick my lips and brought my hand down towards my hardening crotch, shifting my hips slightly, "I swear he's like... Ten inches or something..."  
Ryker groans, "Fuck... Come on, you're ruining my high, man..."  
I sit up and look at him, "What?"  
He had a disturbed look on his face, "You're a fag, man.. Let's head back. Roll the windows down..."

We park in front of the school and finished our burgers from McDonalds. That place was always the spot for when we're high. I don't know why but it tastes better in this state.   
"Hey, just so you know, what I've said in this car, stays between me and you. If I hear that you've told people about this, I'll cut your fuckin' tongue out."  
Ryker nodded without hesitation, "Yeah, won't say a word.."  
We may be best friends, but Ryker knows not to fuck with me.   
"Period's bout to end in ten minutes. Wanna smoke the rest of this joint I have?" He pulled out this half blunt and offered it to me with the lighter, "You can have first hit."  
I think about it as I stare at the joint. I'm debating on whether or not it's the last thing I need right now... But then again, two hits wouldn't hurt...  
"Yeah, I'll do two hits then the rest is yours."  
He nodded and I took the blunt with the lighter. I place it in between my lips and light the end, inhaling the smoke. I exhale it through my nose.   
"Don't it hurt when you do that?"  
I shake my head, "Nah." I then take my last hit and hand the joint to Ryker.   
While I waited for Ryker to finish, my mind went to Ian... I can't believe it got that far.. Fuck, I gotta stop thinking bout this fag shit once I get back in...  
"Alright, I'm ready to go." Ryker said before opening the car door.   
We walk into the school just in time for the bell went off. We then head towards the gym hallway to get to the locker rooms and change. I see Ian in front of us and bit my lip. No gay shit...  
I felt Ian's eyes on me as I walk past his gym locker, and I was dumb enough to look back at him. I got a weird fluttering feeling in my stomach when our eyes met...   
When I was done changing, I walked out of the locker room and headed for the gym. That's where I saw Ian again, he was looking at something but I couldn't tell what it was. Maybe the wall? Or Brody Samson... I roll my eyes, for that guy's a dick. Heard he cheated on his girlfriend with someone. People still don't know who, only that the ex smelled a different perfume on him.   
I'm currently trying my best to stay still cause this high is kinda tempting me to start running around the gym. I'm literally biting my lip and clenching my fists to restrain myself. I look over at Ian. He's giving me a weird look.   
"What?"  
He raised an eyebrow, "Nothing..."  
"Class! Gather around!" Our teacher called.   
Ian sat with me today and this was for sure something new. My friends kept looking over at him and mumbling shit in Ukrainian.   
"Чому гей дитина тут?" ("Why is the gay kid here?")  
"Він подружився з Міккі мабуть..." ("He's friends with Mickey apparently...")  
"Міккі дружить з ним?" ("Mickey's friends with him?")  
"Так..." ("Yeah...")  
I roll my eyes and turn to face them,   
"Заткнися і кинути говорити лайно..." ("Shut the fuck up and quit talking shit...")  
This guy, Markus, snickered, "Що? Чи є він вашої суки або щось?" ("What? Is he your bitch or something?")  
I hated Markus sometimes. He was an asswipe...  
"Заткнись, ебать..." ("Shut up, fuck...") Ryker glared at him.   
I sigh and stand up cause I heard the teacher say something about playing the same teams in basketball today.   
I stand in the centre of our court cause I wanted to start with Ian. I don't know why though but I just did. He was staring back at me with those pretty green eyes...  
"Damn... Never noticed how green your eyes are..." I bite my lip. Fuck. Did I just bite my lip?  
His beautiful green eyes widen, but he then looks at me, confused. I look up to see that they've thrown the ball up in the air. I smirk and jump up to swat it towards my team. Yes, I can jump high. Fuck, I may have jumped as high as I am right now..  
Ryker was right, basketball is fun while you're high... Things went so fast, yet were a bit delayed. I had just stole the ball from Ian's hands, my hand brushing against his still frozen fingers as I did so. I hear one of Ian's teammates complain,  
"Come on, Ian, what the hell? Don't just stand there!"  
I smirked and dribbled to ball to the hoop and made a shot. I scored and Ryker high fives me. We're not bad for a couple of baked kids, that's for sure.  
I ran back to Ian's side of the court and saw that he was jogging, he seemed dazed. My smirk deepened as I slowed down a bit once I came up to pass him,  
"Come on, Ian, don't just stand there..." I snicker, mocking the kid from earlier, and go back to running the pace I was before. I stole the ball and looked back at Ian who stared back at me, appearing to be lost and weak. I laugh and run back to the other side. I passed the ball to Ryker and he made a layup. I glanced over at Ian again with a taunting grin. Another guy on his team shoved him..  
"Move! Do something! They're winning!"  
Ian looked hurt as he rubbed the area on his skinny bicep that was shoved.   
"Aye! Was that fuckin' necessary?!"  
The kid, about to run past me, furrowed his eyebrows. I pulled him to a stop,  
"Why'd you shove him, huh?!"  
"I-I didn't shove him! I didn't mean to!"  
"Mickey! What the hell?!" My teammate, Lucas, shouted.  
I'm about ready to throw this dude to the ground..  
"I'm fine, Mick! I can take care of my self..." Ian pipes up.   
I scoff, "Yeah, looks like you're handlin' it real well, firecrotch... This asswipe better fuckin' apologise..."  
"Why do you care so much?!" The kid, who's trying to escape my tight grip, jumped in.   
I hesitate before looking around at those who were watching. I saw that the teacher finally noticed us and was beginning to walk up to the scene. I then look at Ian, those green eyes already looking back at me.   
"Don't care... Just think the kid deserves a break..."  
The eyes staring back at me were looking deep into mine... As if they were trying to tell me something...  
"What's going on here?!" The teacher finally came up to me and the kid, making me let go.

I wait after school in the locker rooms for Ian since we're gonna be walking together apparently.   
"You done, Gallagher?" I ask from where I lean against my locker. His locker was against the wall, to my right, and down a bit near the entrance.   
"Yeah!" Ian shouted from where he was.   
I turn the corner and walk down to Ian. I observe him as he puts his backpack on.   
"What?"  
"Nothing..."  
"Oh..." He bit his lip as he looked back at me, soon furrowing his eyebrows, "What was with that comment about my eyes earlier?"  
My cheeks grew red, "What do you mean?"  
He sniffed the air, scrunched his nose, which I kinda found adorable, and looked at me again, "Are you high?"  
I chuckle, "Kind of, yeah..." I begin to notice how close we are at the moment... My eyes drift down to his lips... I lick mine to wet them a bit and soon feel my hand on his shoulder, having him pressed lightly against the lockers behind him, and I lean in slightly...  
Before I realise what I'm doing, Ian gently pushed me off of him, looking either concerned or freaked out,  
"Mickey, what are you doing?"  
Fuck. He must be straight... Fucking Mandy...  
My face flushed again, "I-I don't know.. Let's just..." My eyes look back and forth at his, "Let's just go... Mandy's waiting..."

"What took you guys so long? Ethan tried talking to me..." Mandy walked up to us.   
"Fuck, where is he?"  
"He's gone now..."  
"Oh... I'm sorry, Mands.. Ian had... Trouble with his locker, right?" I glared slightly at Ian, trying to have him go along with it.   
"Yeah, yeah... I kept messing up.."  
Mandy gave us a questioning look.   
"Let's go, yeah?" Ian suggests.   
The three of us started walking home. I checked out while Ian and Mandy talked about their day. Was I really about to kiss Ian back there? What the fuck is wrong with me?  
"Hey, Mickey?"   
I look over at Mandy, "What?"  
"Is it cool if I go to Ian's? We have a project in bio.."  
"Yeah... Better not do anything else though.." I felt the churning feeling in my stomach again...


	11. » eleven • ian «

Mandy was talking to me about this Ethan guy as we walked to my house. I know him, and he's a dick. He made up a nasty rumour about this one girl and made sure to tell all of his friends which then spread to the entire school in just a couple days... That girl had to change schools, so calling him a dick was definetly a fucking understatement...   
I figured it was established: We all knew he was an asswipe. Though, while Mandy was rambling about Ethan, my mind aimlessly wandered to Mickey nearly kissing me... I wanted it to happen, I truly did. But Mickey was high, and I didn't want to take advantage of that. His pupils were so dilated... In the moment, I couldn't decipher whether or not his pupils were so wide because of the drugs or because he was attracted to me.... I didn't want to take the chance...  
"So yeah, that's why I have Mickey walk with me." Mandy concluded as I open the gate to my house.   
"Yeah, that Ethan guy is bad news."  
We walk up the steps to the front door and walk in. Lip and I usually took the bus so he was home before us.   
"She's your girlfriend now, huh?" Lip asked.   
"No, just friends." I say too quickly.   
"Friends who flirt in science class? Yeah, totally believable." Lip scoffed in amusement.   
Mandy looked at me, amused too, "Who's this?"  
"My brother, Lip. He's a douche bag, don't waste your time with him." I joke.   
"Hey! I may be an ass sometimes, but that don't make me a douche bag!" He laughed before retreating upstairs, "I'll let you two have some alone time."  
I roll my eyes and bring Mandy with me to the kitchen.   
"Your brother is kinda cute.." She said, her voice low just in case he was lingering on the staircase.   
I chuckle, "He's in a thing with Karen Jackson or something."  
"Oh.."  
I bite my lip and go over to the fridge to get two beers. I offer one to Mandy,  
"Here."  
She smiled slightly, "Thanks."  
I nod and twist open my bottle, taking a swing soon after.   
"So, any news with my brother?"  
I set the cold bottle down on the counter, "Yeah, he made a comment about my eyes earlier during gym.."  
Mandy sat up in her seat, clearly interested, "Ooh... What'd he say?"  
I blush a bit, "Told me how green my eyes were..." My blush spread, for I was beginning to think about the way he said it.. Then my mind went to our moment shared in the locker room...  
"Wait.. What?"  
"He was high, though.. I don't know... And then he was teasing me throughout the game, whispering in my ear to stop standing around..."  
"Oh... Yeah, Mickey can get a bit..." She paused, trying to think of a way to explain, "Weird.. When he's high..? I remember one time we smoked together, we were with his friend Ryker, he had just been released for juvie. He started talking about the guys he fucked in there, saying how they were better than Angie."  
I raised an eyebrow, "Better than Angie?"  
"Yeah, said it was _"good and hard."_." She scoffed at the memory.   
I laugh, "What's  _"good and hard"_ supposed to mean?"  
"I don't really want to go into detail, but..." She looked around as she took a swig of beer and leaned in closer to me, "He said that he had to do the fucking cause he didn't want to become someone's bitch."  
I bit my lip. Fuck, he's probably a top...  
"He told us to never tell anyone so please don't mention it to him."  
"I won't." I promise and take another sip of beer.   
"So... Anything else happen?"  
"Yeah, he defended me."  
She cocked an eyebrow, "How so?"  
"One of my teammates shoved me because I wasn't doing anything, and Mickey tried to make him apologise." I remember how he gave me that one nickname name and my stomach did a flip, "He called me a firecrotch..."  
Mandy was drinking her beer as she listened, but she was now trying to not spit it out.   
"What?!" She asked, appearing to be shocked.   
I laugh, "Yeah.. I mean, he's not wrong... Just thought maybe he should see for himself.."   
Her eyes were huge now and she punched my arm, "Ian! Oh my fucking god!!!"  
"Ow!" I chuckle and rub my arm.   
"You dog!" She paused briefly, "Wait, didn't you sit with him during lunch today?"  
My face flushed again and I felt hot all over just thinking about it...  
"Yeah..." I scoff, "His friends are pretty.. Pretty interesting..."  
She laughed, "Ryker was there too, right?"  
I nod, "I kind of felt uncomfortable the whole time... They thought I was gay.."  
"Oh man, that must have been awkward.."  
"Yeah. And it didn't help that Mickey was eating a banana while talking to me!"  
Mandy's eyes widen and a devilish smirk plays on her face...  
"He had a banana, huh?"  
"Mhm! He was fucking  _sucking_  on it at one point! I swear it was like he was doing it on purpose!"  
She began to laugh.   
"He kept fucking looking at me as he did it too! I thought I could control myself, but then he began eating his bosco stick!"  
She was cackling now as I could only imagine how he used his tongue to swirl around-  
"Oh my fucking god! Poor you!" She attempted to collect herself, "He... He didn't lick his fingers did he?"  
I sigh and shake my head, not wanting to confirm it, before taking another swig of beer.   
Mandy chuckled, "Holy shit... I mean, it's gross to watch him eat but..." She narrowed her eyes at me with a taunting smile, "Watching him eat didn't turn you on, right?"  
I bite my lips and looked down at the counter.   
"Uh-uh..."   
I glance up at her through my lashes, "What?"  
"Uh-uh. You were not turned on by my brother eating!" Another cackle came tumbling from her mouth.   
My cheeks turned red and I look up at her now, "Shut up!" I whine.   
She was dying now, "Wh-... What'd you.... What'd you do?! Get.. Get a boner or something?!"  
I tilt my head back to let out a loud, annoyed groan, "I don't wanna talk about ittttt!" I whine again.   
Her eyes widen, "Fuck, Ian.." She let out another chuckle before finishing her beer.   
"Alright, what do you want to do? I don't want to talk about this anymore." I ask, still slightly embarrassed. She looked around the kitchen and dining room.   
"You have any video games?"  
I nod, "Yeah. I think we have a Mortal Kombat we never returned to Blockbuster."  
"Good, maybe I'll kick your ass this time."  
I roll my eyes in amusement and bring us to the living room to continue the hang out.

"Lip! Ian! Carl! Wake up! Time for school!"  
I get up slowly and sit on the side of my bed now. I was going to walk with Mandy and Mickey again this morning.   
"I call dibs on first shower!" I announced.   
Lip quickly sat up from his bunk and that's when my adrenaline kicked in to quickly grab my change of clothes and bolt for the bathroom.   
"Fuck you, Ian!" I hear Lip shout as I slam the door closed.   
"Hey, you got first shower yesterday so shut it!" I yell back from inside the bathroom.   
I sigh as the warm water streams down my body, soaks my hair, and wakes me up even more. This doesn't happen when I get the other showers because the hot water is all used up by then. This was nice for a change. The scent of Pert shampoo fills the small space I stand in. It was a minty smell that I liked. I soon heard pounding at the door.  
"Ian! Hurry up! I wanna take a shower too!" Debbie whined.   
I roll my eyes, "Be out in a sec!"  
I quickly wash my body and get out as fast as possible. I grab my towel and dry myself off the best I can before hurrying to get dressed. The loud knocking sounded again,  
"Ian! What's taking so long?!"  
"No, Debbie," I soon hear Lip and jump as he opens the door on me pulling my pants on, "I'm taking second shower." He glared at me, "Get out."  
I give him the finger before leaving the bathroom fully dressed. I ruffle an annoyed Debbie's hair as I walk past her,  
"Sorry, Debs. Didn't mean to take that long."  
She just let out an irritated growl and stomped back into her room. I shrug it off and gather my things for school. Mandy told me to meet up at her house before six twenty. The red digital numbers on my clock currently read six o'five.   
I come downstairs to the kitchen and eat my breakfast with Fiona and Carl who were already eating their french toast.   
"So you called in sick?" Fi asked with an accusing smirk. I look up at her, mid-bite, then at Carl before furrowing my eyebrows and placing my fork down.   
"Carl! Why'd you sn-"  
"He didn't snitch on nobody. Your boss snitched on you."  
My eyes dart back to my sister and I gulp. I mouth  _"sorry"_ to Carl who just scoffs and continues eating.   
"He asked me if you were feeling better and, lucky for you, I decided to play along by telling him yes. Why'd you call off?"  
I chew the inside of my cheek nervously and look down at my plate.   
"He went to Mandy's." Debbie ratted me out as she joined us at the table. I glare at her.   
"You played hooky to go hang out with that Milkovich slut??"  
My glare switched over to Fiona, "She's not a slut! I don't even like her like that!" I clamped my mouth shut after I blurted the last sentence. I've said too much...  
"I don't know, Ian. I don't like the idea of you and her, friends or not." Fiona said in a careful tone.   
I sigh in annoyance and finish my toast before leaving the table to put my dish away.   
"She's my friend and she's the only one who understands me, whether you like it or not." I huff as I pull my shoes on, "Gonna walk to school with her and her brother, Mickey. Cya." I say and leave the house before Fiona could make a comment.  
I walk down the street and turn to get to Mickey and Mandy's street that was the next one over. I've come right on time as I see the two Milkoviches just left their house.   
"Morning, Mandy. Morning, Mic-" I begin to greet, but Mickey walks down the steps with Mandy while giving me a weird look.   
"Morning, Ian!" She smiled and we began the walk to school.   
"The fuck's he doin' here?" Mickey mutters. Mandy was in between us.   
Mandy responds in a language I'm guessing is Ukrainian. The two bicker in Ukrainian as I walk awkwardly, staring straight ahead. The quarrel soon ended and Mands nudged me,  
"Sorry, Mick's a bit of an ass in the morning.." She said quietly so only I could hear.   
"I fuckin' heard that.." He grumbled.   
The three of us walked in silence for a moment before Mandy started talking again,  
"The last football game is coming up this friday.. Any of you going?" She looks at the both of us.   
I look over at Mickey and find that he's looking back at me...   
"Yeah, I'm going. A lot of people are gonna be looking to get high during the game..." As he says this, his eyes were still locked on mine. And as we stared into each other's eyes, I noticed his eyes dilated.... Does that mean-  
"Ian, are you going?"  
I look down at Mandy and smile slightly, "Sure, why not?"


	12. » twelve | mickey «

"Your sister dating that ginger freak?"  
I raise an eyebrow and look up at the guy who seriously must be the biggest dumbfuck in this school, Ethan Kendrick. I shove him up against a locker with a fistful of his shirt from Hollister,  
"How's that any of your fuckin' business?! Huh?" He stared back at me with his eyes wide, "And what gave you the bright idea to fuckin' come up and talk to me?!"  
"I-I don't know, Mickey! I-I'm sorry!"  
My glare hardens on him and I slam his back onto the lockers again, "You tellin' me you're sorry or do you actually fuckin' mean it?"  
"Ye-Yeah! I mean it!"  
"Cause if you do mean it, you'll be leaving Mandy alone. Capiche?"  
He nodded without hesitation and I finally let him go. He sprinted away as fast as possible. Kids in the hallway were staring at me at first, but they went back to minding their own business. All except for one; Ian.  
Freckles came up to me.  
"Ethan looked so scared!" He laughed.  
I chuckle and we start walking to our third period, "Better be. That bitch better leave my sister alone."  
"Yeah..."  
We walk to the staircase and begin going down the stairs.  
"What class do you have next?"  
I look over at him to find that he was kinda staring at me weird... Like he was anxious or something..  
"Uh.. I think culinary arts."  
"Really?! I do too! Wait, culinary one or two?"  
We now start heading towards the art hallway.  
"Culinary two. Why?"  
He laughs, "Damn, I have culinary one..."  
I chuckle, "Culinary one was the only class I passed last year.."  
"Oh wow.."  
"Yeah, all you do is cook and shit."  
"Didn't think you were one to cook."  
I look at Ian who's staring ahead of us as we continue to walk, "The fuck's that supposed to mean?"  
He shrugged, "I dunno.." His green eyes were now looking back at me, "You like cooking?"  
"Eh, I guess.. Kinda relaxing."  
"Yeah, I think so too."  
The last minute bell rang and Ian and I began to walk faster. My room was coming up.  
"Cya in algebra, Mickey!" He smiled and waved before running down to the next set of rooms.  
"Cya..." I watch with a small smile on my face before heading in. Why am I smiling though?

The bell rings as I put the cooked pasta into the fridge for tomorrow. I then get my things before leaving the room to head to fourth period.  
"Hey, wait up!"  
I turn to find Ian who was catching up to me. I soon feel a knot in my stomach....  
"Sup?" I look up at him and see that he appears to be observing me.. My fuckin' cheeks are heating up and I'm not sure if I'm liking it...  
Ian furrowed his eyebrows, "Are you high?"  
"No, the fuck?" I chuckled, "I was high yesterday, though."  
He scoffed, "Yeah, I know..."  
I look ahead at the direction we were walking in, "Why're you asking? You wanna skip math to go smoke or something?"  
"Sure, why not?"  
I look back at him, a bit shocked honestly cause I was actually joking about ditching fourth period. But, if he says so..  
"Alright, let's go smoke."  
We walk out of the school with those who were leaving for lunch and I lead the way to the neighbourhood where the smoke spot was.  
"Why do you go here?" He asked once we made it to the bridge.  
"I dunno, you know any better places?"  
"Actually, I do. I'll show you it some other time though.." He said and winked.  
Wait. Why'd he wink?  
"So, uh, where's the weed?"  
"Oh shit, yeah. Sorry.." I take my backpack off and look inside of it to find my stash jar, "Chillum or blunt?" I ask as I pull out my red and blue chillum pipe. I smile slightly as I look at it, for I stole it two months ago.  
"I guess the pipe. Looks nice, where'd you get it from?"  
I open up my jar and take out the grinder and one of the baggies of weed I had, "I was out downtown and visited a shop. They were selling these bitches for three dollars, hid it in my pockets instead."  
Ian chuckled, "Oh, I'm not sure if I wanna smoke out of a stolen piece.."  
I had just finished grinding the weed and looked up at him, "What?"  
"Nothing. I was joking."  
I raise an eyebrow and go back to packing the chillum with cannabis. I then take the first hit and pass it to Ian.  
"So, you skip to get high often?" I watch as he blows out the smoke.  
He shrugs, "Once in a while with Lip or we just smoke in the bathroom."  
"Mhm..."  
I look down towards hi-  
I look up ahead at the other side of the bridge, trying my best to keep my eyes from going back down to-  
"Got a big dick, huh?"  
"Wh-What?!"  
My eyes widen and my cheeks begin to burn up. I quickly take another hit, my hands being shaky now, and shove the piece with the lighter into Ian's hands. My neck starts itching as I try to understand why the fuck I just blurted that out... The fuck's wrong with me?  
We sit in a moment of silence and Ian gives me the pipe for my next hit.  
"Wanna see for yourself?"  
I cover my mouth as I cough out the smoke and look at him, "See what?!"  
He cocked an eyebrow and wore a smug smirk as he looked down at his lap.  
I bite my lip and look down as well, my eyes inching down his chest slowly...  
I chuckle nervously, "Aye.. Uh.. Knock it off with the gay shit, Gallagher..."  
"Oh, alright.." He bit his lip, still looking down. I observe him and I soon feel butterflies beat my stomach up. Why do I always feel so weird around this guy? The knots in my stomach worsen when I see his green eyes staring back... They were beginning to look red because of the weed.  
"You, uh... You wan-"  
"I want you..."  
My eyebrows arch up and my face gets even more heated. Fuckin' shit... I bet I look like a fuckin' tomato... I look down at my lap to find his freckled hand squeezing my right thigh.... My eyes widen and I freeze up. I had an erection....  
I set down the chillum and lighter on my backpack before removing Ian's hand so I could get my pants down. Fuck me for wearing sweats today.. Makes my boners more noticeable...  
Ian starts to undo his belt with desperation. Damn, seems like this fucker's been wanting this to happen, huh.. I smirk and help him out. I bite my lip as I now see a huge ass dick... My stomach flips for the umpteenth time. I pull my boxers off as I get a bit closer to Ian and his fuckin' nine inch cock and spit in my hand to begin giving him a hand job. His heat was so slick... I hear Ian moan as my thumb goes over his tip to get the pre-come. I look over at him to see that his head was tilted back against the wall of the bridge. I pump a bit faster and he moans again.  
"Aye, princess! You gonna help?" I let out a slight chuckle. I mean, fuck, my dick needs to get rubbed too.  
"Right, fuck..." He says, his voice weak. He turns his head slightly to spit in his left hand so he could start jerking me off. I clamp my mouth shut to hold in an immediate moan. His hand was warm... Very warm...   
I soon feel Ian moving his hips up. Was he hand fucking me? He moans and his movements become more urgent. I hear a loud groan come from my mouth as his hand tightened its grip slightly. I begin moving my hips as well.  
We keep thrusting into each other's hands and I start feeling the build up churn. I hump Ian's hand faster and he does the same thing to mine. The only sounds present were our heavy breathing and the noises created from our hands pumping each other's dicks. Eventually, my hips finally jut forward as I reach my climax and it's followed by another loud groan. My thrusting stops, but Ian's still going at it. I look over at him to see his head tilted back still and his eyes are clenched shut. He let go of my heat and put his hand on my thigh, squeezing it as he came in short spurts.  
We now sit next to each other panting as we recollect ourselves.  
"Just to be clear... All of that was just.. Bros helping each other out in a time of need.. Alright?" I say, while still panting, and watch as Ian nods, "Ain't nothing personal about that shit...." I look down at his still exposed heat before adding, "Firecrotch.." I smirk and pull my pants back up, "Now, we should start headin' back.."  
Ian stared back at me and nods once more. I put my grinder and chillum back in my stash jar and zip up my bag once the container was inside. I stand up and hold a hand out to help Ian up.  
"Thanks..." He said as he finished buckling his belt.  
"No problem... This stays between us, alright?"  
"Yeah, got it.."

Ian and I walk into the school and are soon bombarded by Dragon Lady. Dragon Lady was one of the hall monitor staff who caught kids skipping...  
"Hey, you two! What class are you guys supposed to be in?"  
Ian and I look at each other and me being high, my quick thinking was a bit delayed...  
"More ditchers, huh?" We stayed silent. "Well, you two got yourselves a detention after school." She continues as she gets her notepad out to scribble down detention slips. She handed them to us, "Get to class."


	13. » thirteen • ian «

I sigh as I stare down at my detention slip. How am I going to explain this to my boss? I have work after school at three... More importantly, how am I going to explain to Fiona as to why I got a detention? I barely get in trouble with school... And I for sure can't tell her my reason for getting it. She'd kill me if she found out I skipped class. Especially since I skipped it to get high. Maybe I can catch Lip next passing period to ask for him to lie for me.. Tell Fi that I was staying after school for a project... Yeah.. That gives an excuse for home, but what about work? My three days off are spent.. I can't call off again... Maybe I can work overtime?  
I walk into biology and I'm apparently ten minutes late.   
"Ian! Where've you been? Class started fifteen minutes ago!" Mrs. Olsen barked at me. It literally sounded like barking from the state of mind I'm currently in. I guess I read that clock wrong..  
I hold back a laugh and just hold up my detention slip, "Already got in trouble, don't worry about it." I then went over to sit with Mandy while the rest of the class oooed at my response.   
"You got a detention? Why?" Mandy sniffed me, "Are you high?!" She asked in a quieter whisper shout.   
I stared ahead and focused on the red marker of the Smartboard, "Yeah, got high with Mickey."  
"Oh..." I soon feel Mandy nudge her notebook against my arm, "Well, here's what you missed..."  
I slowly look down at the notes scribbled in between the blue lines. I furrow my eyebrows. Why do we have to write in between those blue lines? Why's there red lines? All of this looked like gibberish to me, honestly. I take out my notebook,  
"Thanks.." I say and bring her notebook closer to me before hunching over to copy down whatever she wrote down today. In the back of my mind, the sober part of me was freaking out.  
Mickey gave me a hand job...  
 _Mickey_ gave _me_ a _hand job_.  
I'm beginning to notice that my eyes were wide now and that I was writing faster than before. I even feel my teeth digging in so deep into my bottom lip that I swear my lip could turn into a bloody mess in a matter of seconds. I guess Mandy has noticed this cause she tapped my shoulder,  
"Are you okay..?"  
I look up at her and my facial features relax, "What?"  
"You looked like you were about to lose your shit!" She laughed.   
"Nah, I'm good."  
"Mhm..." We go back to note taking and soon get a worksheet for god knows what, "Did Mickey get a detention too?"  
I nod as I stare down at the clip art of which showed the cliche human evolution, "Yeah, probably hates me now.. It was my idea to skip fourth period.."  
"He shouldn't hate you. He plays hooky often and he already has two weeks worth of detention to serve anyways. I think you two are fine.."  
"You really think so?"  
"Yeah, you're fine."  
I look back down at my pencil, "Alright.... I hope..."  
Mandy drummed the fingers of her left hand on the table as she answered what was on the worksheet, "You think you can catch a movie after detention?"  
I shake my head and start copying her answers, "I have work at three."  
"Yikes. Don't detentions last fifty minutes?"  
"I don't know, but I think I'm going to be late..." We both sigh, "Let's get to work. I don't want to talk about this anymore."  
"Sure thing." Mandy says with a small smile before helping me understand what this assignment was asking me.

"Lip!" I call out as I catch up to him in the halls.   
"Hey, Ian. What's up?"  
"Can you maybe tell a lie for me?"  
He furrowed his eyebrows and looked over at me, "Are you high, man?"  
Is it seriously that obvious that I'm high?  
"..Maybe..."  
He sighed, "Why wasn't I invited?"   
I bit my tongue, "That doesn't matter, I'll tell you later. Can you lie or not?"  
"Smoke me down after school?"  
"Can't. Detention. Which is why I need you to lie."  
He stops walking and pulls me to the side, "Why do you have a detention?"  
I look down at my shoes and chew the inside of my cheek.   
"What? You skipped a period and got caught or something?"  
I look up and nod, "Yeah.. Skipped fourth with Mickey.." I fight thinking about what happened between Mickey and I before continuing, "Can you please tell Fiona I'm staying after school for a project?"  
Lip looks me in the eye and thinks for a moment, "Fine. You still gotta make up the smoke down. Now, get to class." He patted my shoulder before turning to leave. The last minute bell rang and I'm thankful that I have lunch this period.

I finished getting dressed and turn to find Mickey leaning against a locker bank.   
"C'mon, firecrotch. Let's go serve our detention." He says before standing up straight and walking out of the locker room. I follow behind him, blushing at what I'm guessing is going to be my new nickname. I still can't get over what happened fourth period... I keep looking over at Mickey as we walk to room D103 for detention.   
"The fuck are you looking at?" He asked once he caught me glancing.   
"You.."  
Mickey chuckled, "Hey, didn't I say quit it with the gay shit?"   
I bite my lip and wear a cocky smile, "Right, I forgot.." I snicker as he punched my arm, "Ow.." I say while laughing. I look back at him to find that he was still looking at me.   
We walk into the detention room and sit towards the back. There were a few other kids in the room with us, and they all stared. I look over at Mickey awkwardly and he's just glaring at those who were looking at him.   
"What are all you shitheads lookin' at, huh?!"   
The kids turn to face forward again once Mickey snapped at them. I can't help but smile slightly at how aggressive Mickey is.   
"How was your day?" I ask lamely. God, why am I so awkward?  
He shrugged, "Eh, the high was the best part.."  
"Mhm..." I bite my lip and look down at his lap. My mind goes back to when I gripped his thigh... How smooth and thick it was... And from the looks of it, his ass is pretty fine too... My teeth clench down harder on my lip as I keep staring. My perverted imagination was trying to picture Mick-  
"Wanna hear something funny?"   
I release my lip and look up at the raven haired boy I was just fantasising about, "What?" I cross my legs, for I'm currently trying to ignore the slight bulge that's aching badly now.   
"Roger Spikey's gay."  
I furrow my eyebrows, "Really?"  
"Yeah, his girlfriend outed him. Caught him getting blown by an old dude, now Roger's family's pressing charges."  
"Oh wow..."   
Roger was another guy I found cute. I just didn't think he was gay... I guess this explains why I didn't see him at school today.   
The rest of detention was quiet after that.


End file.
